


Asas de Vidro

by AyzuLK



Series: Asas de vidro ( Glass Wings) [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Human Experimentation, Hydra (Marvel), M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Torture
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-05-03 16:49:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 17,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14573316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyzuLK/pseuds/AyzuLK
Summary: Contos associados ao universo de Anjo de vidro. A relação de Edward com outros vingadores, a versão dos fatos pelo olhar de Alice, primeira missão e o desenvolvimento do relacionamento de Edward e James. Serão 15 capítulos, no máximo, alguns mais curtos que outros. Espero que apreciem <3 Capa feita por Miss_Geléia. Essa estória não teria sido publicada sem ela para me incentivar também. <3





	1. A viúva negra

**Author's Note:**

> Notas iniciais
> 
> Aviso: Temas sensíveis, menções a tortura e estupro.

 

****

**A viúva negra**

Natasha não sabia muito sobre o que pensar sobre o garoto, além de ele ser uma ameaça. Já era ruim o bastante ter Wanda no time, podendo ler a mente de todos, e agora havia outro, que aparentemente não tinha controle algum, nenhum segredo estava protegido ao redor dele.

Ele parecia instável também. Havia algo de insano nos olhos dele, que a deixava desconfortável. Na maneira como ele ficava parado demais de repente. Stark havia dito que ele precisava respirar, não sendo um vampiro total mais, mas era tão mínimo o movimento, que mal conseguia notar. Ele era silencioso, perigoso. Por isso tentara ao máximo ficar longe, era seu instinto de sobrevivência.

Agora, o observando de longe sentado no banco de frente a uma loja de conveniência, era difícil ver tudo isso. Haviam decidido que ele ia começar a ser introduzido em outros públicos, ficar perto de pessoas agora que sabiam que ele tinha controle. Bucky sempre estava com ele, muitas vezes acompanhado de Steve, os dois sendo fortes para lidar com ele. Porém, sempre haviam outros ao redor em caso.

Por isso ela e Clint estavam ali, no café do outro lado da rua, prontos para agir a sombra de qualquer ameaça.

Ele parecia desconfortável. Nas últimas semanas não havia acontecido nada de errado, ele tinha total controle, mas parecia que não ver Bucky ou uma cara conhecida o deixavam ansioso. Os olhos dele fitavam ao redor de forma desconfiada e alerta. Um capuz cobria os cabelos vermelhos, os braços cruzados apertando forte suas costelas.

Ele parecia pronto a correr a qualquer momento.

-Sabe, ele me lembra você quando te conheci.

Olhou Clint de forma incrédula de canto de olho. O outro nem mesmo a olhou, um sorriso no rosto.

-Ele é desconfiado, instável. Não gosta de pessoas, não confia em ninguém além do Bucky. Foi criado para ser uma arma mortal, mas no fundo é só um garoto.

-Ele tem mais de 100 anos, Clint.

-Não na cabeça. Ele pode parecer maduro as vezes, devido as circunstâncias, mas ele é só um garoto. Em um ambiente desconhecido, com medo de tudo e tentando se fazer de forte.

Voltou os olhos devagar no alvo, tentando não pensar muito nisso, mas era impossível.

-Você parece bem interessado em o observar.

-Eu sou pai Nat. Tenho instintos paternos.

-Então porque não se aproximou dele ainda?

Clint não respondeu, não houve tempo. Os dois tencionaram ao ver um estranho se aproximar do banco, de imediato notando algo desagradável nele.

O garoto também fico extremamente tenso, e pela escuta puderam ouvir a respiração dele parar.

“-Tem um isqueiro? – a voz do homem era grave. De longe observou a aparência. Por volta dos 40 anos, roupas boas, boa aparência. Clint pesquisava a identidade dele a seu lado, os dois alerta.

-Não fumo. – A voz do garoto foi firme, apesar de todos os sinais indicando seu desejo de sair dali. O que ele estaria ouvindo nos pensamentos do estranho?

-Hum. O que faz sozinho aqui?

-Não estou sozinho.

O homem sentou no banco, e o garoto se afastou mais para o canto, olhando para trás, provavelmente procurando Bucky.

-Parece que está. Estou te observando a um tempo, acho que precisa de companhia.

-Estou bem, estou esperando uma pessoa.

-Posso te dar uma carona para casa. – o homem insistiu. – Ou podemos ir a algum lugar.”

Natasha olhou ao redor. Onde estava Bucky? Viu em câmera lenta o homem erguer a mão, puxando o capuz da cabeça do garoto. Sabia que a qualquer momento ele iria reagir e atacar. O corpo tenso, ouviu um pequeno rosnado.

Tinha que agir.

Largou o jornal e saiu do café, atravessando a rua rapidamente. Estava a alguns metros quando o garoto a fitou, os olhos alertas ficando levemente aliviados. O homem havia se aproximado mais ainda no banco.

-Edward, algum problema?

Sua voz era puro mel. O homem se ergueu de imediato, a fitando. E aparentemente ele tinha algum instinto de proteção nele. Ou talvez fosse sua pistola amostra quando ergueu a jaqueta, e o homem havia se retirado.

O corpo do garoto continuou tenso como uma corda de violino, mesmo quando sentou no banco ao lado dele. Seu próprio coração batia rapidamente em seu peito, o desastre tendo sido prevenido. Se ele atacasse o homem em público, as coisas iriam acabar mal.

-Eu não ia atacar.

Ah claro, telepatia. O olhou de forma feia e ele desviou os olhos para o chão, o rosto levemente coberto pelos cabelos vermelhos desalinhados quando o capuz foi puxado.

-Eu não consigo controlar.

-Eu sei.

O que não tornava tudo menos desagradável.

-Acredite, eu também não gosto de ouvir o que se passa na cabeça de todo mundo.

A voz foi surpreendentemente ácida, e sorriu de leve com isso. Talvez Clint não estivesse tão errado.

-Você poderia pensar em russo, assim eu não entenderia.

Isso era...esperto. O olhou de canto e ele sorriu minimamente.

-Tony pensa em línguas diferentes todos os dias.

Dessa vez sorriu. Claro que Stark iria arranjar um jeito em volta daquilo. Maldito gênio. E por isso ele se divertia perto do garoto. As piadas internas dos dois agora faziam mais sentido.

-Nada a se fazer sobre as coisas que eu sei que você já viu.

O garoto a fitou e abriu a boca, talvez para dizer que não havia visto nada, mas claramente era mentira. Na primeira vez que ficaram juntos viu nos olhos dele que ele sabia de cada horror que havia pensado ao se deparar com sua situação.

Ele fechou a boca, e então franziu a testa levemente. O rosto tão bonito concentrado. Ele olhou para trás e sabia que Bucky devia estar os observando, pelo sorriso aliviado no rosto do garoto.

-Eu posso...contar algo meu.

-Hum? – olhou interessada.

-Para compensar. Um segredo pelo outro.

A forma como ele parecia tão orgulhoso da solução a fez pensar que novamente Clint estava certo. Ele era só um garoto.

Assentiu, e o garoto a fitou de forma intensa. Notou que a lente no olho esquerdo já havia derretido pelo veneno, tornando o olho castanho, ainda com alguns tons de vermelho. Apenas há pouco haviam começado a mudar sua dieta de sangue doado, ao sangue de animais. Havia uma geladeira no compound constantemente estocada apenas para isso, graças a SHIELD.

Os olhos desviaram para o céu, em algum ponto além dos arranha-céus. Por um momento achou que ele havia desistido de falar, mas se surpreendeu por não ser o caso.

-Drogas não funcionam no nosso sistema, mas quando eles me mudaram, algumas passaram a funcionar.

Havia lido isso nos prontuários, assim como sabia quais eram as drogas. Eles tinham que possuir alguma garantia caso ele perdesse o controle afinal. A última que precisavam era um novo Hulk. Apesar de as mudanças que fizeram tenham supostamente diminuído sua força em comparação a outros da espécie, o garoto ainda era tão forte quanto os super soldados, e mais rápido que qualquer um deles. Mesmo faminto e fraco, da primeira foi necessário Steve, Bucky e Stark para o render ao chão.

Ela tinha certeza que eles ainda não conheciam nem metade do que ele era capaz de fazer.

-Houveram muitos testes, a maioria me deixava consciente o bastante para ter noção do que estava ao meu redor... incluindo as sensações. Ou apenas letargia o bastante para não resistir.

-Paralisia, mas sentindo dor. – Concluiu.

Ele assentiu.

-Quando achavam necessário. – A voz dele era mecânica ao falar isso, distante. - Havia um deles. Dos chefes de laboratório. A maioria deles eram estranhamento profissionais, eu era apenas o rato de laboratório, mas ele.. a mente dele era o pior lugar possível. Era um sádico. Um predador. – Ele pareceu estremecer levemente, preso em alguma memória desagradável.

\- Ele sempre pensava em coisas horríveis, sabendo que eu podia ouvir. Coisas que ele fazia com outras cobaias.  – Ele continuou, e gostava cada vez menos do rumo daquela conversa. - Coisas que ele queria fazer comigo. E um dia ele fez.

-Você quer dizer...- sentiu seu sangue gelar, querendo que ele significasse outra coisa, mas pelo o olhar dele era exatamente o que havia pensando.

-Exatamente o que eu vi na cabeça desse homem agora a pouco.

Sentiu seu sangue ferver.

-Clint? – falou no comunicador.

-Steve já o interceptou, vamos cuidar disso.

Bom

Voltou os olhos ao garoto, que ainda fitava a frente. Ele não parecia se importar de ela não ter sido a única ao ouvir o seu segredo. O rosto dele parecia distante, os olhos mais vazios.

-Aconteceu só uma vez?

Ele negou devagar: - Ele passou algumas semanas no setor, até sumir um dia. Sempre vinha após os testes, e era...violento demais. Cada vez mais. Eu era durável, ele se acostumou mal. – a voz dele tinha um divertimento amargo. – Ele esqueceu que outros não eram assim, e acabou matando uma cobaia importante. Hydra não gostou. – Os olhos multicoloridos focaram nos seus. Via agora, além do brilho insano, a vulnerabilidade por trás deles. Ele parecia tão...jovem agora. O rosto, tão bonito, perdido. -Eu queria mata-lo eu mesmo.

Ele sussurrou a última parte com vergonha, como se fosse um enorme pecado querer matar o homem que abusou dele por tanto tempo.

-Eu sei. E eu entendo.

-Eu matei outras pessoas. Lá dentro, fora. Muitos.

-Eu também.

Ele continuava a fitando, vendo seus pensamentos provavelmente, mesmo tentando os esconder. O quanto eram mais parecidos do que qualquer um podia imaginar. Os olhos dele pareciam doloridos.

-Um dia...isso passa?

Ela entendia exatamente o que ele queria dizer.

-Não. – falou sincera. – Mas alivia.

-Como?

-Não estando sozinho.

Pensou em Clint e na família dele. Seu afilhado. Em Bucky, Steve, Stark. Em Bruce, principalmente em Bruce.

Os olhos dele foram para trás, para Bucky. Como deixa o homem se aproximou, se colocando atrás do garoto, as mãos nos ombros dele. O viu relaxar de vez, um alivio em seu rosto, recostando a cabeça mais no estomago do outro e sorrindo olhando para cima. Um sorriso pequeno, mas sincero. O rosto dele parecia ainda mais bonito assim.

Bucky sorriu leve de volta e então a olhou, sério, acenando a cabeça de leve. Haviam lidado com a ameaça.

Para sua surpresa uma mão fria tocou a sua de forma tentativa e olhou para baixo. A mão dele era do tamanho da sua. Os dedos longos de pianista. Aceitou a mão, e o olhou de lado. Ele ainda sorria, os olhos ainda tristes.

-Obrigado, Natasha.

É, parece que não poderia mais o ignorar.

-Disponha, Edward.

............


	2. Hulk e o vaga-lume

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward conhece Bruce Banner.  
> E o Hulk

**Hulk e o Vaga-lume**

-Sou Bruce Banner

Bruce não estava na missão de resgate. O conheceu pela primeira vez meses depois de estar já alojado com os outros vingadores. Seus olhos eram cansados, um sorriso incerto. Ele parecia tão triste todo o tempo, e ainda assim ele foi estranhamente gentil.

Os dois se mediam de uma distância, não grande o bastante para não se ouvirem, mas grande o bastante para ser estranho. James estava por perto, os olhos desconfiados e protetores, pronto para qualquer ataque, mesmo que estivesse jogando xadrez com Steve. Steve também parecia nervoso, como se esperasse ter que agir rapidamente se algo desse errado.

Ergueu-se devagar de onde estava sentado observando os outros jogarem no jardim. Era permitido assistir, mas ninguém além de Stark queria jogar com ele, depois de perceber que mesmo sem intenção sempre acabava ouvindo cada movimento e estratégia de forma antecipada. Stark, claro, conseguira achar uma brecha nisso, e adorava o desafio.

-Edward. – Notou o homem franzir a testa, levemente surpreso com sua voz.

Edward o achava tão confuso. Ele tinha duas mentes. A primeira era claramente Bruce, podia ouvir com exatidão as observações que fazia sobre ele, as teorias científicas que o deixavam levemente nervoso e com vontade de fugir. A outra voz...era como a de uma criança, mas com o tom de um adulto.

Ele conseguia se ver pelos os olhos dessa voz de forma diferente. Enquanto Bruce contabilizava suas características e o comparava a uma planta carnívora, a outra voz focava na sua pele no sol que filtrava entre as plantas de forma surpresa.

“Bonito.”

Sorriu de leve com isso, virando o rosto levemente em curiosidade. Pelos pensamentos do outro, sabia que Banner se transformava em uma besta chamada Hulk quando seus batimentos aceleravam.

A voz que ouvia não parecia de uma besta, e entravam em contraste com as imagens de destruição na mente dos outros.

“Brilha. Como vaga-lume.”

Riu alto com isso e os homens – exceto James, que apenas sorriu de canto divertido - o olharam como se fosse insano. O que era algo comum de acontecer.

-Desculpe é que Hulk...é peculiar.

O homem ficou tenso de imediato, e quase recuou com a enxurrada de pensamentos que vieram de uma vez. Colocou a mão na cabeça com um gemido. James estava de pé de imediato, a pose ameaçadora.

-Não era minha intenção ofender. – Se desculpou. – Eu consigo ouvir vocês dois.

Os pensamentos mudaram, se tornando curiosos. Era o cientista novamente.

-Você é um telepata?

“Alguém podia ter me avisado. Droga Tony. Não é muito educado olhar sem permissão.”

-Não consigo desligar. – Falou levemente ofendido. Podia ser um pouco lunático, mas era educado.

“Interessante, ele é diferente da Wanda e do visão então.”

-Não consigo ler os pensamentos deles dois. – respondeu a pergunta na mente do outro. – Eles não sabem porque não consigo...desligar.

-Interessante. – o homem ruminou. – Você diz que nossas mentes são separadas?

-Sim.

“Puny Bruce”

-Ele é um carinha interessante. – falou divertido.

“Não é um dom incomum. Porque será que ele não consegue desligar? Talvez ele ainda vá evoluir o talento? Talvez a transformação tenha congelado o desenvolvimento? Ele o tinha quando era humano? Talvez alguns testes...”

Ao ouvir a palavra teste deu um passo para trás rapidamente, indo parar do outro lado do jardim, não controlando um pequeno rosnado que mais parecia um gemido saindo de sua boca. Seus instintos o mandavam correr, se esconder. Via corredores brancos, jalecos. Perguntas, vozes altas.  E então gritos, seus gritos.

-Edward!

Abriu os olhos que havia fechado, mirando em azuis firmes. A mão de metal estava em seu rosto, segurando o seu contato visual, desviando sua atenção dos homens de jaleco em sua visão periférica.

-Ano 2018, avengers compound. – a voz robótica aos poucos o fazendo se firmar a realidade. – A base foi destruída. Não mais experimento. Amigo. Família.

-Não mais testes. – sua voz saiu mais suplicante do que imaginava.

-Não mais testes.

Permaneceram algum tempo ainda firmemente se olhando, e mesmo quando ele largou seu rosto, o braço de metal continuou em seu pescoço, em sua nuca quando se viraram. Steve estava com um braço no ombro de Banner, o impedindo de vir até eles.

-Sem testes. – falou alto o bastante para o outro ouvir.

Notou de imediato o reconhecimento do que causam a crise no outro.

-Oh...me desculpe. Não era minha intenção...

Vasculhou os pensamentos do outro, os olhos desconfiados, e então assentiu satisfeito.

-Sem testes.

-Sem testes. – o homem concordou

“Bruce mau com vaga-lume. Bruce estúpido.”

Sorriu.

.........


	3. Braço de Metal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todos eles eram um pouco quebrados

**Braço de Metal**

Edward tinha várias lembranças que o perseguiam e o perseguiriam pelo resto da sua existência. De vez em quando, ele se pegava preso nelas, em dias em que não tinha certeza o que era real ou não.

Haviam dias também, que se pegava tão preso as lembranças de todos, que não tinha certeza quem ele era mais. Era comum ter a sensação do gelo ao seu redor, e não saber se era ele, James ou Steve que estavam tendo um flashback no meio da noite.

Ou se ver em uma caverna, sendo torturado, com estilhaços de bomba ameaçando atingir seu coração

Aquela alucinação, no entanto, ele tinha certeza que era sua.

 Ela estava ali, o fitando do canto do quarto, os olhos grandes o acusando. Quase podia sentir o cheiro do sangue que pingava, criando uma trilha enquanto ela vinha até sua cama.

Havia sido em algum ponto em que testavam sua capacidade de viver sem sangue. Ele não tinha certeza ao certo de quanto tempo havia passado, mas sua garganta doía de forma tão constante que não sabia se um dia ela não havia doído. Em algum ponto começara a se morder, e tiveram que prender suas mãos até parar. No fim, apenas terminara deitado na cela com a parede de vidro.

E foi quando a trouxeram.

Uma criança, não devia ter mais de 10 anos. Sempre lembraria do cheiro do sangue que circulava, em como conseguia ouvir o pulso mesmo do outro lado da cela. Lembrava dos outros cheiros também: lágrimas, urina. O olhar apavorado ao ver seu rosto maníaco. Os pensamentos caóticos que retumbaram em sua mente de forma dolorosa.

Ela não tinha chance alguma.

E ainda assim, foi a cor dos cabelos dela que o fez dar uma pausa quando avançava.

Eram vermelhos. O rosto em forma de coração, era dolorosamente parecido com o de Esme.

E bastou essa pausa para lembrar de Carlisle.

No fim, sua convicção foi por pura teimosia. Ele não queria se dar por vencido. Não queria fazer o que eles quisessem. Por isso havia se recostado no canto oposto, a respiração presa, seu corpo inteiro como uma estátua de pedra.

A menina era esperta o bastante para ficar parada, recostada na porta. Passaram-se minutos, horas. No momento em que ela sentou no chão, quase cedeu, mas se manteve firme.

O tempo parecia se arrastar, e tentou não a observar, mas era impossível. Agora que se acalmava, os pensamentos dela eram mais claros. O corpo dela parecia machucado, conseguia sentir o cheiro de desinfetante por cima de todos os outros odores, e drogas. Pela mente dela, sabia que era um experimento. Fazia o possível para vê-la como pessoa. Assistia os pensamentos dela, sobre as pessoas do abrigo, como haviam a levado de lá há meses. Viu dor, viu medo. E aos poucos, a sede era só um pano de fundo.

Seu corpo relaxou e ela levantou a cabeça e firmou os olhos nos seus. Ela estava curiosa. Agora que o medo diminuíra, que vira que não havia morte eminente, ela se admirava de suas feições. Conseguia ver a si mesmo pela mente dela. A roupa branca de cobaia, os cabelos vermelhos em desarranjo. A mandíbula trincada, os olhos praticamente negros abaixo das olheiras no rosto pálido demais.

“Ele é tão bonito.”

Sorriu de leve com isso. E ela sorriu de volta, os olhos grandes e curiosos.

Ficou tenso ao sentir a aproximação, e a porta se abriu de repente. Ergueu-se rapidamente, se recostando mais ainda a parede. As armas que utilizavam podiam realmente o machucar. Um deles carregava o controle das algemas em seu pulso, que também já sabia por experiência o quanto podiam ser dolorosas.

Ele viu o pensamento deles, do que fariam, antes mesmo da ação.

Tudo foi rápido demais.

Em meio ao pulo que dava, a dor já percorria de seu braço para todo o seu corpo, o fazendo cair no meio do quarto com um grito estrangulado. Do chão viu o exato momento em que eles cortavam a garganta dela, o sangue jorrando pelo quarto branco, sujando tudo ao redor.

Tudo escureceu em um frenesi.

Quando deu por si, o corpo sem vida estava em seus braços, e lambia as próprias mãos sujas como um animal. Focou no rosto dela, ignorando os pensamentos do outro lado do vidro.

E gritou.

E agora, ela estava ali no seu quarto no compound. A garganta cortada, as roupas sujas de sangue. Se aproximando mais de sua cama. Não conseguia desviar os olhos dos dela.

Parar de ouvir as palavras dela, rápidas como um zumbido: monstromonstromonstromonstro.

-Me perdoe.

-Monstromonstromonstro

-Eu não queria.

-Monstromonstro.

Os olhos dela o fitavam bem abertos, agora apenas a centímetros do seu rosto, a mão estendida.

-ME PERDOE!

Não se deu conta que gritava o tempo todo até as luzes se acenderem, e ainda assim, não conseguia tirar os olhos da garota.

-Edward!

Saltou para longe das mãos dela, direto para o outro lado do quarto. Suas costas bateram com tanta força que podia sentir que havia feito uma deformação na parede.

-Edward! Edward!

Desviou os olhos dela, e fitou um par de olhos azuis.

-Edward! Não há ninguém aqui.

-James? – perguntou incerto. O outro se aproximava devagar, as mãos na frente do corpo. Haviam mais pessoas, podia ouvir seus pensamentos, mas os olhos dele estavam nos seus.

-Me perdoe, eu não queria, eu não queria fazer isso, me perdoe...

-Edward, você estava sonhando.

-Não foi um sonho. – conseguiu falar em um soluço sem lágrimas, deslizando até o chão na parede. A garota havia sumido, seus olhos vasculharam no quarto atrás dela, e viu que haviam outras pessoas na porta. Gritou ao ver cabelos vermelhos, até se dar conta que era Natasha.

-Edward!

Quando James tinha chegado tão perto?

O observou através dos cabelos caídos em seus olhos. Via nos pensamentos dele o quanto estava uma bagunça, como um animal acuado, os olhos frenéticos vasculhando ao redor. Ele parecia tão patético, tremendo em um canto no quarto, os olhos apavorados demais, pedindo perdão, quando nunca seria perdoado.

Ele parecia tão insano quanto sabia que era.

Quando James tocou seu ombro, o metal frio – mais frio que sua pele – em seu rosto, finalmente desabou, se inclinando sobre ele devagar, aceitando o abraço oferecido de forma quase hesitante.

Naquela hora se odiava por não conseguir chorar de verdade.

Todo o restante foi um borrão. Haviam pensamentos demais, vozes demais. Devia estar falando isso em voz alta, pois elas foram diminuindo, até só restar uma canção em russo que o acalmava. Natasha estava ali, sentada na porta. Sentia o braço de metal ao seu redor, podia ouvir o coração de forma clara em seu ouvido onde sua cabeça descansava no peito de James.

-Estou aqui. – A voz menos robótica, mais suave. Não sabia se ele realmente falara ou pensava.

E isso não importava.

Nunca iria importar.

..........


	4. Missão

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward e Steve eram sua missão

**Missão**

Bucky não sabia qual havia sido o momento exato em que tudo começou a mudar. Talvez não houvesse um momento exato, e tudo foi sútil demais.

Steve era a missão, isso nunca mudou. Primeiro a missão era destruir, e então se tornou em proteger. Seu irmão, seu amigo. Tudo circulava ao redor dele. Seu vinculo mais forte com o passado. Com o antes da Hydra.

Os dois eram desconectados, de um tempo que não era deles, a diferença é que Steve era _bom._ Certo, moral, puro. Bucky tinha que proteger isso.

Os outros, a princípio, estavam apenas lá. Mesmo depois de Thanos. Era difícil. Romanova era a mais fácil de lidar. Os dois eram parecidos, os dois se entendiam. Os outros, faziam Steve feliz, então eles faziam parte da missão de forma colateral. Stark...era difícil de ler. Havia algo nele, e em Steve. Nos dois. Era diferente de Steve e Bucky. Então, mesmo que não confiassem um no outro, eles tinham um acordo não dito. Por Steve.

E então, ele lembrou do antes. Não foi algo repentino, as imagens vieram aos poucos. Informações, nomes. E ele, a promessa dele. Uma missão também.

Então, é, talvez desde o começo Edward tenha sido uma missão também. Desde antes, quando o viu, e depois quando o tirou da câmara.

No entanto, Edward era diferente de Steve. E parecido ao mesmo tempo. Os olhos dele eram velhos também, de outro tempo, mas eram danificados. Quebrados. Como Bucky. O corpo dele era duro, mas dentro, tudo parecia vidro. Delicado. Fácil demais de destruir. Tinha sangue nas mãos dele, e ele tinha seu próprio código. E ainda assim...ele tentava tanto ser bom.

Então, a missão proteger Steve, se tornou proteger Edward e Steve.

Haviam pequenos detalhes, se configurando de forma sutil. Mudando.

A maneira como ele tocava no braço de metal quando queria segurança, sem se importar que aquilo fosse uma arma.

E como ele sempre olhava ao redor em um ambiente, procurando seus olhos, antes de enfim relaxar.

Quando as coisas ficavam demais, ele sempre se encolhia em seus braços, como se não fosse um predador mortal, mas apenas um garoto quebrado demais.

E então, começou a notar que ele quase não usava seu quarto, e quando tinha que dormir, sempre era na sua cama.

Como parecia que ele mesmo só conseguia relaxar quando o via por perto. De preferência onde pudesse tocá-lo. Uma mão leve nos cabelos, um toque sútil na pele fria. Os outros os olhavam, com curiosidade. Ou entendimento.

O som do piano, perdido no tempo e espaço. A luz do sol batendo na parede de vidro na sala. Cabelo vermelho em desalinho, pés descalços.

-James?

Sorriso na voz, melódica. Fitou os olhos, verde e dourado. Relaxado. Em casa.

Seguro. Missão um sucesso. Por enquanto

-Pode sentar aqui comigo?

 Se aproximou do piano, saindo da soleira da porta onde observava. Seu corpo era quase grande demais para caber os dois na banqueta. As pernas se batendo, os ombros se tocando.

Como tinha que ser.

Um sorriso de canto, suave. E então, a música. Fechou os olhos, e conseguia sentir. Alegria, drama, tristeza, agitação e então, no fim...suavidade. Paz. Abriu os olhos com a última nota. Seu peito doía, mas não conseguia identificar o perigo.

Os olhos o fitavam. Velhos. No momento, suaves.

-Ela é sua.

-Minha?

-A música. Eu fiz para você.

Sorriu, e então, os olhos dele se arregalaram levemente, espantados. A mão tocou seu rosto. Molhado.

-Não queria te fazer chorar.

A voz triste. Missão, fazer feliz.

Tocou a mão muito fria em seu rosto. O rosto inclinando, levemente. Devagar. Apenas um roçar de lábios, os olhos dele se fecharam. Uma mão na nuca, mais perto.

 Um encostar, leve pressão. Seu coração mais rápido, um leve arfar na sua boca. Os lábios eram frios, hálito doce. A mão fria em seu rosto, contornando, mapeando.

 Os segundos pareciam uma eternidade, e ao mesmo tempo passaram rápido demais.

Encostou a testa na outra fria. Os olhos nos seus, intensos. Então, um sorriso. Leve, sútil.

De verdade.

Missão um sucesso.

Por hora.


	5. Peter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward conhece Peter

A primeira vez que conheceu Peter, Edward descobriu que era possível sentir dor de cabeça. Os pensamentos dele eram rápidos demais, diversos, mudando de tópico a cada segundo. Era fascinante.

E barulhento.

Pensou em se esconder em seu quarto, mas os olhos dele eram tão grandes e cheios de curiosidade. A forma como ele parecia excitado, mas inseguro. Era como ver Alice em sua excentricidade.

Um pouco.

E Stark o olhava do balcão da cozinha, café na mão, expressão aparentemente indiferente, mas os pensamentos eram bem claros e direcionados.

“Nem pense em sair correndo dele.”

Havia um senso de proteção tão grande que tentou não rir.

Por isso deixou o garoto fazer suas perguntas, primeiro timidamente, e então a medida que ele foi ficando excitado, mais rápidas, animadas.

E tinha que admitir, apesar de toda a excitação, era divertido. Ele saia dos jargões científicos para perguntas mitológicas e cultura pop que faziam Tony se segurar para não se engasgar no café.

E logo ele mesmo estava fazendo suas perguntas quando não entendia algo. Vendo na mente dele coisas, filmes, seres, jogos, coisas que não conhecia. Tinha que admitir, que se pegou absorto.

-Não posso permitir isso. – O garoto falou de forma séria, o rosto horrorizado. – Tony! Ele não conhece Star wars! Como...Como vocês permitiram isso? E..e Rei Leão!

Edward olhou de forma perdida para os outros no balcão, Tony e Rodhes agora rindo livremente. Natasha e Bruce sorriam entre o chá. James e Steve pareciam verdadeiramente interessados na conversa. Via na mente deles que os dois também não tinham ideia do que o garoto falava.

-É isso. – Ele falou de forma determinada, batendo as mãos. -A partir de agora, maratona de filmes. Todos os sábados. Todo mundo.

Edward sorriu. Apesar da dor de cabeça, gostava de Peter, definitivamente.

..........


	6. Sweet Alabama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Havia uma vaga lembrança de cabelos vermelhos como os seus, e olhos verdes, palavras suaves e conforto. Elas sempre vinham junto com o perfume de tulipas e o som do piano.
> 
> E uma voz o chamado de “meu anjo” enquanto dançavam na cozinha."

_"Havia uma vaga lembrança de cabelos vermelhos como os seus, e olhos verdes, palavras suaves e conforto. Elas sempre vinham junto com o perfume de tulipas e o som do piano._

_E uma voz o chamado de “meu anjo” enquanto dançavam na cozinha."_

........

Um dia a coletânea dos anos 20 invadiu o compound no fim da tarde. Tony não sabia se o garoto havia pedido, ou havia sido uma gentileza de FRIDAY. Todos haviam notado seu olhar distante nos últimos dias depois de visitar os Cullens.

Deixou as músicas invadirem seus ouvidos, com um sentimento de nostalgia. Sweet Alabama. Sua mãe amava essa música.

Desistiu de trabalhar, tinha mesmo que dar um tempo.

Ouviu as risadas na cozinha. Não sabia quando a espiã e o Legolas haviam chegado da última missão.

Parece que praticamente toda a gangue estava lá, no fim das contas. Picolé e o soldado desmemoriado na mesa da cozinha. Bruce e Rhodes em um jogo de xadrez. Legolas pendurado no balcão da cozinha como um idiota. Como sempre.

Wanda e Visão no mundo particular deles. Como sempre. O falcão comendo sua comida. Também como sempre.

O que o fez dar pausa foi a cena da espiã e do garoto dançando no chão da cozinha. As mãos dela o guiando em uma dança elegante, os pés dele descalços – nunca entenderia o ódio por sapatos do garoto – deslizando ao som de Sweet Alabama.

Os dois estavam sorrindo. De verdade. A linha do rosto sempre tensa relaxada, os ombros se movendo. Uma risada baixa cada vez que ela o girava. Nunca havia visto nenhum dos dois tão relaxados.

Sorriu de forma involuntária, notando as expressões dos outros. Relaxados. Sem batalhas, sem tensões.

O soldado seguia os movimentos com os olhos de forma intensa, os olhos focados, provavelmente no sorriso do garoto, na forma como eles se moviam.

Revirou os olhos. Ele era tão óbvio. Poderia considerar isso pedofilia? Não sabia de que parte, tecnicamente o garoto que era o pedófilo.

O garoto virou o rosto em sua direção onde estava parado na soleira, com um olhar divertido.

-Bisbilhotando? – provocou.

-Não está pensando em outra língua - ele voltou a dança, na próxima música.

-Eu sei que aprendeu francês e não disse nada.

Outra risada. Sua boca se retorceu e sorriu de forma involuntária também. Porque era tão fácil gostar do drácula?

-Drácula? – O garoto soltou uma risada baixa, os dois dando uma última rodada, antes de fazerem uma reverência, ele beijando a mão da viúva negra com elegância. – Obrigado pela dança, madame.

Os olhos dele ficaram distantes por alguns segundos, um sorriso leve e triste no rosto, preso em alguma lembrança. A ruiva parecia saber o que ele pensava, o rosto o fitando de uma forma que só vira poucas vezes, geralmente ao ver Clint e a família.

-É sempre um prazer dançar com um cavalheiro de verdade.

..........


	7. Thor, o barulhento

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward conhece Thor

Avisos:  ** **menções a violência física e psicológica e estupro.****

****.........** **

Thor era barulhento. Essa palavra o descrevia perfeitamente.

Da primeira vez que o vira ele veio ao som de um trovão, por isso devia desconfiar logo. Ele falava alto, ele pensava alto.

Era extravagante e sem tato com as coisas mais comuns. Isso só percebeu depois, já que nos primeiros dois minutos depois se apresentara, já acabara com seu piano destruído e uma parede do compound derrubada.

Tudo isso porque Thor resolvera que era uma ótima ideia abraçar um meio-vampiro com Transtorno de estresse pós-traumático. Depois de arrependera de como reagira, era só um abraço. Mas quando o homem gigante veio até ele de supetão, a primeira coisa que pensou era que seria atacado. E quando tentou fugir e o outro o agarrou por trás, percebeu que sua força não era nada comparada a de um deus. Seu primeiro pensamento lógico? Morder, como uma criança de 5 anos.

Não sabia o que teria acontecido se tivesse conseguido o intento, mas o asgardiano pensou rápido e tapou sua boca. E se aquilo não piorou ainda mais a situação e o colocou em um flashback da pior forma possível.

A situação inteira fora um desastre.

Mais tarde ele veria sobre o olhar de Tony como parecia insano, o piano se destruindo enquanto os dois se engalfinhavam. Com culpa veria que Thor estava na defensiva todo o momento, mesmo quando o jogara entre a parede para o jardim.

Só voltara a si quando Tony conseguiu o acertar com um tranquilizante especial. Acordara na cama, Natasha com sua cabeça no colo dela, os pensamentos dela mesmo em russo parecia extremamente irritados.

-James?

-Steve levou Bucky para dar uma volta.

Os pensamentos dela eram praticamente em branco. Sentiu uma onda de ansiedade o tomar, olhando ao redor de forma frenética. A mão tocou seus cabelos, até que voltasse a fita-la, segurando seu rosto de forma firme.

-Ele está bem, só precisava se acalmar.

-Thor?

A boca dela se retorceu levemente. Definitivamente irritada.

-Bem longe.

Sentiu vontade de grunhir, a situação finalmente se desenhando em sua cabeça.

-Eu sinto muito.

-A culpa não é sua, ele é um idiota. De bom coração. – ela ponderou. – Mas um idiota.

Riu com isso, mas mais pareceu um soluço. Estava envergonhado.

-Eu vi o vídeo. Flashback?

Assentiu, colocando o rosto no estomago dela, escondendo sua expressão. As mãos eram calmantes em seu cabelo, e se encolheu mais na cama. Não queria lembrar. O que alguém o segurar por trás representava. Antes. Mais testes. Ou.

_Uma mão em seu estomago, uma em seu cabelo. Letargia. Dor. A respiração em seu ouvido, arfante. Como um animal. Uma lambida em sua nuca..._

-Edward!

Abriu os olhos que havia fechado. Natasha o olhava de forma alarmada, do outro lado do quarto. Estava no canto novamente.

E com aquilo eram dois flashbacks em um dia.

Sua voz saiu patética até para ele mesmo: - Eu preciso do James.

............

Ele só havia chegado em algum ponto na madrugada. A mente recitando códigos que não compreendia. Natasha assentiu para ele enquanto ele tomava o lugar dela na cama. Sentia-se patético, mas não ligava no momento. Ainda mais quando ele sentou na cabeceira e o puxou para seu colo como se fosse uma criança.

“Missão, falha. Insucesso.”

Olhou confuso para cima. Os olhos dele estavam transtornados.

-James?

-Me desculpe.

“Insucesso. Falha.”

-Não foi sua culpa.

-Eu não estava aqui.

“Falha. Falha. Falha.”

-James! – tocou o rosto do outro, o obrigando a fita-lo. – Não foi sua culpa. Nem de Thor – a mandíbula dele trincou com o nome, os olhos mais transtornados, viu cenas de uma briga. Os outros interferindo. Pelo jeito havia perdido muita coisa desacordado. – Nem de ninguém. Foi...estúpido. Um mal-entendido.

-Você. Eu vi os vídeos. Seu rosto. – a expressão dele ficou dolorosa. – Estava apavorado. Eu não estava lá.

“Missão. Insucesso”

Desviou os olhos, tentando não ver a si mesmo nos olhos dele. Como se fosse funcionar.

-Está aqui agora. – se encostou mais. Um beijo em sua testa, um toque leve em seus cabelos, enquanto o apertava mais para perto.

Conforto.

-É o que basta.

.............

Thor retornou semanas depois. Todos estavam tensos, mas dessa vez não houve desastre. Ele parecia envergonhado, e Edward também. E cauteloso. Ninguém mencionou o fato de como se escondeu atrás de Natasha boa parte do tempo, ou como segurava a manga da camisa de James como uma criança, vigiando Thor por cima do ombro dele.

E quando Tony o olhou de forma divertida, os pensamentos bem claros sobre o que pensava de sua atitude... rosnou para ele.

O que, bem, não ajudava muito na situação de tentar se comportar como um adulto.

Thor o deixava bem confuso. Ainda mais que era difícil odiar alguém que parecia tão sincero nos pedidos de desculpa. Ainda mais quando foi elogiado pela luta. Não sabia se todos os deuses eram estranhos assim, ou Thor era uma exceção. Agora, sem o medo o nublando, conseguia ouvir melhor – e como ele era alto, argh – os pensamentos dele.

Ele não era uma má pessoa, desde que não viesse o abraçar.

-Se tentar me abraçar de novo vou te morder. – avisou de forma petulante.

Deveria ficar ofendido em como alguns deles pareceram tentar segurar o riso com isso, a atmosfera tensa diminuindo.

Thor o olhou de forma triste:

-Eu peço desculpas por minha atitude. Espero que aceite um presente de desculpas.

-Não sou comprado. – Rebateu ofendido.

Até ver a beleza que era o piano na mente dele. Branco. De cauda. Com ornamentos que desconhecia.

Bem.

-Quando vai trazer?

Thor sorriu largo, uma risada retumbando. Alta em seus ouvidos sensíveis.

Sorriu de volta.

........


	8. O deus da mentira e o telepata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward conhece Loki

Além da telepatia, Edward sabia que tinha os sentidos bem aguçados. Quando não estava preso em um flashback em um ataque de pânico, ninguém conseguia chegar perto dele sem ser notado.

Por isso, foi com grande esforço que não saltou da banqueta do piano para o outro lado da sala quando ouviu as palmas.

Estava sozinho no compound pela primeira vez. Os outros haviam sido chamados para uma missão, mas não era considerado ainda totalmente apto para participar. Sabia que não estava completamente sozinho. Havia FRIDAY, e tinha certeza que agentes da SHIELD estavam sempre de vigia desde que entrara em custódia dos vingadores.

Ainda assim, não conseguia fechar os olhos sem eles – sem James – por perto. Por isso ficara no piano o dia inteiro, saindo apenas para ver os vídeos da missão que FRIDAY lhe mostrava, ou falar com Bucky ou Natasha pelo comunicador. Até mesmo as piadas horríveis de Tony ajudavam, enquanto ele e Steve discutiam todo o tempo.

Quando a última nota tocou, o sol estava nascendo nas montanhas. E então as palmas repentinas o surpreenderam.

Ele estava ali, não sabia a quanto tempo, sentado no sofá. Pernas cruzadas, uma xicara de chá na mão. Não sentia seu cheiro, não havia presença alguma. Sua mente era vazia. Era diferente da Wanda e visão, em que ouvia sussurros bloqueados e escuridão, ou Thor, que pensava tudo em asgardiano, por isso tinha noção das imagens que ele deixava passar. Ali, era apenas silêncio.

Claro que ele reconhecia aquele rosto pelas memórias dos outros. O que o deixavam ainda mais nervoso.

-Loki.

O homem sorriu de forma vulpina, a xícara desaparecendo da sua mão. Continuou sentado, era como avistar um predador. Um predador mais perigoso que ele. Não sabia se fazia parte do poder do outro o fazer se sentir assim.

-FRIDAY?

-Estamos desconectamos. – a voz robótica respondeu.

Tentou esconder o tremor em suas mãos com isso.

Estava sozinho.

-Então. – a voz do outro era suave, um tom quase britânico. Educado. - Você é a criatura da qual meu irmão falou.

Se sentiu em escrutínio. O homem colocou a mão no queixo, o olhando de forma superior.

Bem, se sentiu bem ofendido.

-E você é o deus nórdico que tentou dominar o mundo. E falhou.

Os olhos verdes o olharam com desagrado. E então de forma analítica.

-Midgard tem suas surpresas. Mutantes,  _descendentes de Fenrir_ ,  _Seiðr_...- ele pareceu pensativo, os olhos fitando o sol nascendo.

Tentou de verdade não dar corda, mas estava verdadeiramente curioso.

\- Seiðr? Praticantes de magia, como Wanda?

O homem agora o olhou de forma curiosa por reconhecer o termo.

\- Seiðr não são mutantes.  _Há uma sociedade inteira deles escondida aqui na terra_. – o homem sorriu de forma maliciosa. – Vocês realmente não tem ideia do que tem bem debaixo do nariz de vocês. – Os olhos dele voltaram a o analisar. – Então, não é um  _draugr_.

Franziu o nariz com desgosto.

-Não sou um ghoul. Pareço estar em decomposição?

Realmente, estava discutindo com um deus maluco. Tentou não rir de toda aquela insanidade. O homem ainda o olhava da mesma forma maliciosa.

-Hum... Sua aparência é além de Midgard, admito. Bom aos olhos. – o homem o mediu de forma que o deixou mais desconfortável. -O seu coração bate, mesmo que devagar. Você se cansa, dorme. – Ele riu da sua expressão surpresa, colocando um dedo na própria testa – Seu pequeno...talento não funciona em mim, mas o mesmo não é verdade.

Sentiu seu corpo tencionar mais com isso, a expressão do outro fazendo ainda mais sentido.

-Você não é um dos seus mais. Você não é um humano também. Você não é um mutante, você não é um híbrido natural também. Não há ninguém como você. E por isso, está sozinho, sem pertencer a lugar nenhum.

Se retesou quando o homem de repente estava ali na sua frente, tentou empurra-lo com força, e de repente foi jogado contra a parede de vidro da sala, que não resistiu a força dos dois. Logo estava no chão do jardim, cacos de vidro ao redor, com Loki sentado nas suas pernas o imobilizando, uma mão segurando seus pulsos acima da sua cabeça, a outra em seu pescoço. Não forte o bastante para o sufocar, mas para saber que podia se quisesse.

Tentou usar sua força para sair, mas sentia-se de repente paralisado. O olhou alarmado, o outro parecia ainda mais divertido, os olhos brilhando de uma cor não natural, mostrando que algo sobrenatural o impedia de sair da imobilização.

Rosnou baixo, sabendo que não poderia lutar para sair da situação, mesmo com seus instintos o mandando correr, tentando não entrar em algum flashback. Por meros segundos imaginou os olhos do outro suavizando no seu rosto assustado, mas logo eles voltaram ao mesmo ar de malicia.

-Há sangue nas suas mãos, e ainda assim se pega na tentativa patética e apenas bebe sangue de animais. Nega sua natureza de predador. Uma criatura tentando ser humana, com tanto esforço que é doloroso. Uma mente completamente fraturada...por humanos. Não se sente patético? Tentando lutar por uma espécie que transformou você nisso?

-O que você quer? – rosnou, não desviando os olhos dos do outro. A mão em seu pescoço apertou um pouco mais e ficou totalmente imóvel.

O homem sorriu ainda mais.

-Entender. Estou intrigado.

Os olhos verdes intensos e intimidadores não o deixavam escapar. Mas havia algo a mais. Ele realmente parecia querer a resposta.

E havia algo quase como...se houvesse alguma identificação.

-Não. – murmurou para si mesmo, curioso. O outro franziu a testa- Não é essa a sua pergunta.

O homem o libertou devagar, se afastando, o rosto mais duro.

-Não finja que pode ler minha mente.

-Eu não preciso.

Os dois se encararam por um tempo indefinido.

-Senhor. – FRIDAY interrompeu. - Os outros estão chegando.

-Bom. – Loki voltou a sorrir malicioso. – Essa é a minha deixa, por agora.

Não respondeu, ainda fitando o deus intrigado, tentando entender o que havia acontecido.

-Nós veremos ainda – o deus sorriu de forma maliciosa, o medindo de cima abaixo onde estava ainda deitado e imóvel. – Descendente de  _Freyja._

Antes que pudesse retrucar ele havia desaparecido. Respirou em uma golfada, sentindo seus músculos voltarem a trabalhar, como se uma força houvesse sido removida de seu peito.

-FRIDAY? – tentou controlar o tremor da voz, causado pela adrenalina e a confusão de toda a situação.

-Sim?

-Poderia...não contar o que acabou de acontecer?

-Acredita que seja apropriado?

-Por favor. – olhou para o céu entre as árvores, sua voz mais certa do que se sentia.

-Por agora.

Era o melhor que conseguiria.

-O que...Mini-Drácula! Minha parede!

Fechou os olhos.

Merda.

.........

Notas finais

Fenrir: Lobo gigante, filhote de Loki. em Ragnarok é predestinado a matar Odin, e por isso ele o aprisiona a uma pedra. Aqui Loki se refere a filhos de lobo, ou seja, lobisomens.

Seiðr: Segundo a mitologia nórdica, são praticantes de magia

Há uma sociedade inteira deles escondida aqui na terra: um biscoito para quem entender essa referência

Draugr: é uma criatura classificada como um morto-vivo na mitologia nórdica.

Freyja: deusa nórdica da beleza, magia e sedução. Não, Ed não é realmente descendente dela, Loki só está tirando onda.


	9. A pequena sereia precisa de uma alma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mais Loki, disney, dad Tony e baby spider e carinho entre um soldado e um drácula

-É diferente do que imaginei que seria. – Ouviu o sussurro de Steve no sofá e desviou o olhar da tela ao redor. Peter, que parecia o mais animado com o filme, estava roncando no ombro de Stark, que também dormia. Os outros haviam fugido no meio do filme depois que o garoto havia pego no sono. Apenas ele, Steve e James pareciam realmente interessados no filme da pequena sereia, por isso haviam ficado até o fim.

-Eles tinham que adaptar para crianças, Stevie. -James resmungou, e então se esticou ao seu lado e o fitou com um sorriso leve. E então com um leve franzir de cenho. Notando suas olheiras ainda mais profundas e o olho direito muito escuro. “Cansado. Faminto. Porquê?” - Precisa se alimentar.

Não teve opção de retrucar e ele já havia se erguido o puxando levemente pela mão.

Todos notavam o quanto ele era auto consciente com seus...hábitos alimentares. Mesmo quando as bolsas de sangue foram substituídas por sangue animal na sua própria geladeira no compound, eles ainda o levavam semanalmente para a floresta mais próxima. Demorara um tempo para se darem conta do quanto a caçada o relaxava. Era difícil lembrar, depois de meses de convivência, que no fim das contas ele era um predador, e precisava daquilo.

Precisava do chão de terra entre seus dedos, da corrida entre as árvores. Do excitamento da caçada.

As únicas pessoas que ele ficava confortável em se alimentar por perto eram James e Natasha. Steve e Tony eram os que mais o deixavam desconfortável. Tony por sua curiosidade, Steve por temer o julgamento. Ele sabia que era tolo pensar nisso, Steve sabia do seu passado, mas ainda assim, pensar no olhar decepcionado no rosto do capitão Rogers era como olhar Carlisle da mesma forma.

Por isso ficou surpreso quando ele os seguiu de forma casual até a cozinha, ainda conversando sobre o filme, como se fosse algo extremamente importante aos dois. James o obrigou a sentar na cadeira com um olhar firme e rosnou baixo de forma petulante.

Nunca funcionava.

“Ele parece tão calado. Bucky está preocupado.”

-Pensando bem, Edward. – Steve chamou sua atenção, recostado no balcão, observando James tirar as bolsas da geladeira. O cheiro de sangue era forte, mas não de forma incontrolável, apesar de não se alimentar há dias.

As palavras de Loki ainda estavam na sua cabeça, constantemente, e não conseguia se concentrar bem em mais nada, sem que o encontro viesse em sua mente. Ficava grato por Wanda e Visão terem tirado um tempo para eles longe, ou veriam sua bagunça.

-Hum? – falou sem tirar os olhos das bolsas sendo colocadas na garrafa de metal.

\- Conhece o conto de Hans Christian Andersen, da pequena sereia?

-Ah, sim. É de 1837, então...

Eu não estava preso e sendo torturado na época, pensou. Os pensamentos de Steve eram sobre duas crianças lendo um livro debaixo de um lençol. Reconheceu o rosto de James, bem jovem, e sorriu de lado. Steve sorriu também.

\- O que acha?

-Bem pesado para colocar em um filme para crianças.

James o olhou por cima do ombro de forma presunçosa. Um claro “como eu disse”. Steve rolou os olhos.

\- Eles transformaram em uma estória de amor, e não é. – continuou, aceitando a garrafa com um agradecimento. – Ariel não foi atrás de um príncipe por amor, ela queria uma alma. Originalmente. Ela queria ser humana, para não desaparecer. E ela conseguiu no final. Apesar de ter morrido para isso. Eu a entendo.

A última parte saiu quase para si mesmo. Apenas notou que havia falado em voz alta quando os outros ficaram calados. Até mesmo os pensamentos deles pareciam mais quietos.

“Ele parece triste”.

“Algo aconteceu.”

Se encolheu levemente ao ouvir James. A ultima coisa que queria era o preocupar. Principalmente sobre Loki.

-Como assim?

A voz de Steve foi suave. Não olhou para nenhum dos dois, grato por manterem a distância enquanto se alimentava.

-Por definição, seres humanos tem alma. – olhou para as garrafas que esvaziara, sentindo-se desconfortável. Queria sair dali. Para longe dos pensamentos preocupados de James. Do olhar triste de Steve.

\- E o que é ser humano para você?

A voz de Steve ainda era suave. Lembrava de Carlisle fazendo essa mesma pergunta, com o mesmo tom.

-Algo que eu não sou.

Antes que os dois pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, já havia saído de lá.

Fugir, era algo que sempre soube fazer.

.........

Quando parou de correr, estava no meio de uma floresta. Sabia que não estava nem mesmo mais em Nova Iork. E que todos deviam estar agora atrás dele.

Era a primeira vez que fugira. E por qual motivo?

Patético.

Era estranho. Ter que respirar, algo que demorara a se acostumar novamente. E ainda assim, agora, sentia dificuldades, o ar não entrando em seus pulmões. As palavras de Loki em sua cabeça, suas próprias lembranças.

A pergunta constante.

“O que é você?”

-Controle-se. – esmurrou uma árvore, a sentindo se partir em seu punho, e cair com um som alto na floresta. Apenas quando o silêncio retornou, caiu no chão da floresta de joelhos. Enfiou as mãos na terra, focando no som da floresta. Aos poucos, se acalmou, sua mente entrando em seu modo natural.

Arrancou os sapatos, sentindo a terra entre os seus dedos, e se preparou para a caçada.

.......

Olhou para o cervo que drenara de forma culpada. Nem mesmo estava com tanta sede, e desde que havia assistido bambi com Peter...balançou a cabeça e começou a rir. Primeiro baixo, e então de forma histérica.

Era mesmo uma bagunça.

Acariciou o pelo do animal, em um pedido de desculpas.

Nem mesmo para ser um predador, ao que parecia, estava servindo mais.

...........

Ele sabia que eles estavam lá. Havia ouvido o jet pousar há algum tempo. Provavelmente havia algum rastreador em si. Ficava grato por não terem o obrigado a um confronto de imediato.

Em algum ponto olhou o próprio reflexo em um lago. Sua camisa estava rasgada em vários lugares depois de confronto com um animal mais feroz. Haviam folhas em seu cabelo, e sua roupa e rosto estavam sujos de sangue.

_“Uma criatura tentando ser humana, com tanto esforço que é doloroso.”_

Deitou no chão lá mesmo, os olhos fixados no céu por entre as árvores, nas cores.

Por um momento, desejou ficar ali, para sempre. Caçando, um com a natureza. Até sua mente se fundir com seus instintos. E desaparecer.

Até não lembrar de mais nada.

_“Você é minha missão.”_

Mas não podia.

............

Já era noite quando ouviu o farfalhar das folhas ao redor, e ouviu os pensamentos se aproximando.

“Edward.”

Ficou imóvel, ainda deitado. Apenas abriu os olhos quando o sentiu sentar ao seu lado no chão da floresta. A luz da lua que refletia na superfície do lago batia também no metal do seu braço, e sentiu um pouco do seu tumulto diminuir.

“Edward, fale comigo.”

Suspirou, sentando devagar. Conseguia ver a si mesmo pelos olhos dele, e estava uma bagunça. Parecia um lunático, e ainda assim tudo o que sentia nele era alivio.

Limpou o rosto com a manga da camisa já em ruinas. Os olhos dele suavizaram, e ele se aproximou devagar. Ficou imóvel enquanto ele limpava seu rosto do sangue seco com a água do cantil.

Com carinho, e afeição. Ele não conseguia se ver daquela forma. Não conseguia entender.

“Ele parece tão triste. Missão falha.”

-James. – segurou a mão dele, a removendo do seu rosto devagar. Não conseguiu a soltar. – James, quando olha para mim, o que você vê?

“Um anjo. Meu anjo.”

Balançou a cabeça em negativa, fechando os olhos.

-Eu não sou um anjo. Eu sou...

Um monstro. Lunático. Sem alma. Assassino.

-Edward.

Abriu os olhos, e ele estava ainda mais perto.

-Você é Edward.

Ficou ainda mais imóvel quando ele se inclinou, beijando sua testa com carinho.

\- Minha missão.

-Eu não sou humano.

-O que é ser humano?

Aquela pergunta de novo. Antes que pudesse responder, ele se ergueu o chão, lhe estendendo a mão. Aceitou de forma hesitante.

Não tinha que olhar para cima para o fitar nos olhos, eram quase do mesmo tamanho. Apesar de parecer mais frágil, mais jovem. Não era nenhum dos dois, mas ao recostar a testa no ombro dele naquele momento, se sentia.

-Empatia. -James sussurrou, a mão de metal em suas costas, a outra em seu cabelo. –Arrependimento, culpa. Redenção. Amor. Sentimentos humanos. Meus sentimentos. Seus sentimentos. Certo?

Assentiu no ombro dele devagar.

-Sofre, sorri, ama. Quer ajudar. Quer redenção. Comete erros. Tem medo. Você é Edward. Não precisa ser mais nada. Pode ser o que quiser. Escolhas, faz parte de ser humano.

Se pudesse chorar naquele momento teria. As coisas se encaixando, voltando a seu lugar na sua mente. Já tinha sua resposta.

Se afastou com um suspiro e o fitou.

“Você é Edward. Meu Edward.”

Sorriu levemente, e quando inclinou a cabeça levemente, ele o encontrou no meio do caminho. Era um beijo menos cuidadoso dessa vez. Parecia mais intenso, mais saudoso. Não tinha medo de perder controle com James, naquele momento.

Nunca perderia o controle com ele.

Quando ele afastou os lábios, sentiu outro beijo em seu rosto, e novamente sua testa, para ser puxado novamente para um abraço longo. Riu quando sentiu ele soprar algumas folhas do seu cabelo, para afundar o nariz ali de forma carinhosa.

-Como você me vê? – a voz dele era curiosa, abafada ainda em seu cabelo.

Deslizou os braços do pescoço dele para suas costas, se afundando ainda mais no abraço.

-Casa. – sussurrou.

Sentiu o sorriso na risada baixa.

“Eu também.”

..................

Não era todo dia que você encontrava um deus sentado na mesa da cozinha no meio da madrugada. Se perguntava como as câmeras não estavam vendo isso. Ou porque FRIDAY não tinha dado nenhum alerta.

Ele parecia completamente calmo, com uma xicara de chá na mão, o esperando. E quase derrubou a garrafa de sangue no chão.

-Meu coração quase para. De novo. – admitiu, a mão ainda na porta da geladeira.

O deus apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha de forma inquisitiva. E sentiu vontade de fazer algo indigno. Como mostrar a língua.

-Não parece com medo de mim. Depois de tudo. – a voz era curiosa.

Deu de ombros, se recostando no balcão.

-Thor me falou sobre a relação de vocês.

A expressão de Loki foi tão estranha e ultrajada que segurou o riso.

-Meu irmão é um tolo.

-Ele ama o deus da mentira, claro que ele é.

-Você parece muito relaxado. Eu posso destruir você. Facilmente.

-E não vai.

-Não. – Loki se ergueu devagar, se recostando no balcão ao seu lado. Tencionou, mas não saiu do lugar. O olhar do deus por cima era incomodo. Abriu sua garrafa e bebeu. O outro pareceu divertido com sua tentativa de causar desconforto.

Bem.

-Não até ter minha resposta. Por que?

-Por que eu bebo sangue de animais? – mostrou a garrafa. – Por não mato mais pessoas? Por que estou tentando ser alguém bom?

O outro apenas o olhou de forma questionadora.

-Eu escolhi isso. Eu não tive escolha no que me tornei. Nem no que me obrigaram a fazer naquele lugar. Essa é minha escolha agora. Isso faz de mim o que eu sou. – o fitou de forma intensa. -Não importa como você nasce, e tem coisas que acontecem que não estão sob controle de ninguém. Como você reage a isso, o que escolhe fazer por si mesmo, é o que te define.

-Bonito discurso. – a voz dele estava zombeteira, mas viu nos olhos dele que havia acertado em algo.

\- Eu não escolhi ser um vampiro, ou o que quer que eu seja agora. – Admitiu. – Assim como você não escolheu nascer de quem nasceu.

Os olhos verdes ficaram duros. A mão dele agarrou seu pulso com força, ainda assim não recuou.

-Eu quero ser alguém de quem eu mesmo me orgulhe. Eu tenho pessoas para proteger. Assim como você.

-Eu não tenho tais pessoas.

Sorriu, a mão dele havia aliviado a sua, mas sem soltar.

-Eu não preciso ler sua mente, Loki Odinson. Tem sua resposta? Sua real resposta?

Por um momento achou que iria ser vaporizado ou algo assim, mas ele o soltou completamente, recuando sem parar de o fitar.

E então ele sorriu. O mesmo sorriso vulpino.

-Interessante criatura.

-Edward – falou petulante.

O outro sorriu, dessa vez malicioso.

-Até mais, descendente de  _Freyja._

Antes que pudesse perguntar, ele havia sumido.

-Senhor? Sistema em funcionamento. Preciso chamar alguém?

-Não FRIDAY.

Sentia-se exausto, provavelmente estava chegando seu tempo de dormir por algumas horas.

Ou lidar com Loki era um trabalho pesado demais, mesmo para um vampiro.

-FRIDAY?

-Sim?

\- Quem é  _Freyja?_

\- Freyja, mitologia nórdica. Deusa da beleza, sensualidade, amor, magia e atração.

-O irmão do Thor é um idiota.

-De acordo.

.............


	10. Nem todos irão para Valhalla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Última parte de Loki, Thor sendo um amor - como sempre -, Edward sendo sendo dramático - como sempre -, e Tony sendo o sabe tudo. Também como sempre.

Edward imaginou que Loki fosse recuar depois do confronto.

Estava bem enganado.

Topou com o deus da mentira tantas vezes que se tornou um costume, e nem mesmo piscava mais ao se virar no piano e o encontrar no sofá, ou se deparar com ele nas raras ocasiões em que saia sozinho.

Ele nem sempre vinha da mesma forma. Algumas vezes ele vinha como uma mulher, outras como uma criança o pedindo para o empurrar no balanço. Edward o olhava de forma indulgente e curiosa, mas sempre obedecia. Ele nunca aparecia quando algum dos vingadores estava por perto, e como nunca havia comentários depois, imaginava que sua brecha na segurança ainda era forte. 

Embora as vezes Tony o olhasse estranho, como se soubesse de alguma coisa.

Provavelmente se alguém lhe perguntasse contaria o que estava acontecendo, o que ninguém havia feito ainda.

E apesar de Loki ser rude, malicioso e estranho, tinha que admitir que passou a aproveitar a companhia. A mente em branco dele parecia o relaxar. O humor ácido e negro era estranhamente divertido. E a oportunidade de ler alguém, sem precisar entrar na sua mente, ainda mais o deus da mentira, era um desafio e tanto.

Ele não tinha certeza porque Loki sempre voltava. As vezes eram visitas breves, com alguns insultos disparados entre os dois, em outras ele apenas sentava apreciando a música. Não soube exatamente a razão, mas se pegou conversando com ele coisas que não falava para os outros. Era terapêutico falar com alguém que não iria o julgar, ou que não poderia desapontar.

Ele não se importava com a opinião de Loki o bastante para temer isso, e não era como se tudo fosse um segredo que pudesse ser usado contra ele.

-Eles não sabiam como funcionava, então não me alimentavam, e depois jogavam pessoas na cela e esperavam que as transformasse. Eu nunca transformei ninguém. No começo tentava resistir mas...

Sangue esguichando de uma garganta, sujando as paredes. Gritos. Pedidos de socorro.

-Eles tinham os seus meios.

-Você os matava. – o deus olhou interessado, uma taça de vinho na mão, sentado no sofá.

-Cada um deles. As vezes porque estava faminto demais para controlar, outras porque não condenaria ninguém a vida que eu tinha. E então eles descobriram que não era um ritual, era o veneno. Demoraram para descobrir como remover o veneno para o utilizar, mas chegaram lá.

-O que aconteceram com eles? Os que foram transformados pelo o veneno?

-Foram destruídos. Pelos volturi. Cada um deles. Embora eles provavelmente têm meu veneno em algum lugar ainda. Sempre falharam em replicar meu...talento nos outros.

O homem olhou em seu olho verde sem nada perguntar. Não precisava. Provavelmente ele estava vendo tudo em sua mente já, ainda assim, verbalizar lhe dava certo alívio.

\- Eu não tenho certeza de quando aconteceu. – tapou o olho esquerdo, parando de tocar. – Depois de uma das sessões eu apaguei pela primeira vez. E então ouvi uma batida, demorou para perceber que era meu coração. Foi assustador ter que respirar de novo. Então eles começaram os testes com as drogas, e eu passava boa parte do tempo apagado ou incapacitado demais para pensar. Um dia estava na câmara criogênica. Só fui perceber o que havia acontecido realmente quando li sobre os experimentos. Você falou. – Olhou o outro que o fitava de forma curiosa – Que haviam outros híbridos.

-Ah, sim. – o homem riu baixo. – Não exatamente iguais. Meios naturais.

-Naturais?

-Preciso explicar de onde vem os bebês?

Fechou a cara encabulado e o outro sorriu malicioso.

-Um vampiro, uma humana. Podem gerar. Nenhuma humana sobreviveu até hoje, mas há alguns híbridos correndo por aí. Crescem rápido, características como as suas. Podem comer comida humana, por sinal. – olhou interessado, não havia pensado nessa possibilidade. – Quando alcançam uma certa idade, param de envelhecer. Sim, isso mesmo que está pensando. Você continua...imortal, de certo modo.

Voltou os olhos ao piano, mas o outro não o deixou em paz sobre o assunto.

-Ah sim, seu soldado. Finalmente percebeu o que vai acontecer. Ele não vai estar por perto sempre.

-Não pretendo estar por perto por muito tempo depois dele.

O homem parecia intrigado com isso.

\- O que faria se ele pedisse para o transformar?

-James nunca pediria isso.

-Parece bem certo disso.

-Eu estou. – parou de tocar e olhou o outro com serenidade.

-Então, você apenas acabaria com sua própria existência depois dele? – o conceito parecia o estressar, de alguma forma. Edward sorriu de leve. Para alguém com um instinto de autopreservação tão grande com certeza era algo que ele não conseguiria entender. Por isso sabia que Loki realmente amava o irmão, apesar de dizer que não. O auto sacrifício de alguém como ele, era algo extremo, e só feito por alguém realmente importante na sua existência. – Parece um desperdício.

-Não seria apenas por James. Eu não quero viver para sempre. Por enquanto, ainda tenho muito o que aprender, o que ver do mundo lá fora. E eu quero isso com ele.

-Ele vai envelhecer.

-Eu não ligo. – deu de ombros. – Quero estar com ele até o fim, seja quando for. Que seja em batalha, ou dormindo em uma cama quente. E depois...talvez não seja de imediato, porque eu sei que ele não iria querer isso, mas no fim, eu vou segui-lo.

O outro o olhava ainda um pouco horrorizado. E então com certo desgosto que o fez rir da cara dele.

-Desperdício. E até pouco tempo não era você que dizia que não tinha alma? Agora acha que vão para o mesmo lugar, se houver algum lugar depois.

-Eu só posso ter esperanças, hn. – voltou os olhos ao teclado. – Quem sabe não nos encontramos todos em valhalla. – falou em tom de brincadeira, mas Loki não riu. O fitou de canto de olhos e se surpreendeu a o ver um pouco triste, a expressão distante. Antes que pudesse perguntar algo o outro fez um sinal com a mão de forma esnobe.

-Toque algo digno.

Balançou a cabeça com um suspiro dramático, mas obedeceu. As notas vindo aleatórias, não era uma música em particular. Apenas notas e um arranjo que se formava. Intenso, com mudanças repentinas. Teatrais.

-Acho que vou chamar essa de deus da mentira. – ouviu uma risada suave com isso.

Ao olhar para o sofá, ele havia sumido.

.........

Loki não apareceu por semanas, e chegou a pensar que ele não viria mais. Tony nem mesmo piscou quando perguntou a Thor em uma das visitas por ele, o que lhe deu a certeza que no fim ele realmente sabia do que estava se passando, não sabia há quanto tempo.

Tony realmente havia ficado bons em esconder coisas da sua telepatia.

Alguns pareciam aborrecidos, principalmente Clint, ou preocupados, como Bucky e Steve. Os outros apenas exasperados com toda a situação.

Thor, como sempre, apenas estava muito feliz.

Apenas perto de ir embora, longe de todos ele lhe entregou um envelope.

-Meu irmão disse para entregar a você. É um presente.

Abriu e viu que era um amuleto, a pedra era um misto esverdeado e de cor âmbar, como seus olhos. O cordão era simples, de couro.

-O que é isso?

Thor sorriu largo: - Ele disse que ajudaria a, repito suas palavras, ‘calar a mente do circo ao redor, já que sua incompetência não lhe permite’. – O homem o olhou envergonhado. – Desculpe pelos modos dele, mas ele me fez prometer que ia repetir cada palavra.

Riu com isso. Era muito a cara do Loki realmente. E isso dizia muito do seu senso de preservação quando colocou o amuleto sem conferir o que era realmente.

No mesmo instante a mente de Thor ficou em branco. Assim como a dos outros na casa. Arregalou os olhos levemente, e removeu, novamente sendo bombardeado pelos sons.

Thor riu, provavelmente da sua cara maravilhada. Olhou o homem e ele sorriu, agora um sorriso mais leve.

-Elas incomodavam tanto assim?

-Um tanto. – admitiu.

-Que bom que ele ajudou então. – novamente o sorriso largo, embora a mão em seu ombro tenha sido mais suave. Thor ainda era bem cuidadoso ao redor dele, por óbvias razões. – E que bom que meu irmão encontrou alguém com quem se preocupar. Faz bem a ele, depois de tudo.

-Ele se preocupa com você.

E realmente, o sorriso de Thor, sempre o deixaria intrigado. Ele sabia por tudo o que ele havia passado. Como ele conseguia sorrir ainda sempre seria um mistério.

-Obrigado Thor. – guardou o amuleto abaixo da blusa, saboreando o alivio de estar só com seus pensamentos.

-Disponha, jovem diamante.

Edward não sabia se ria ou ficava exasperado com esses dois.

.............


	11. Eu entendi a referência!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint, baby spider, Edward pega referências e Tony está tão cansando desses dois.

Tudo começou por culpa do Loki.

Afinal, depois que ele havia lhe contado sobre os outros híbridos havia ficado com aquilo na cabeça.

O que o levou àquele momento.

Olhou o muffin como se fosse um bicho que quisesse lhe morder. O cheirou, e sentiu um embrulho do estomago. E se fosse um truque de Loki e agora mesmo ele estivesse rindo em algum lugar?

Colocou o muffin no balcão e focou o café. O cheiro ali ao menos parecia mais agradável. Provou um gole e gemeu baixo.

Era delicioso. Há quanto tempo não bebia café? Sentiu que poderia chorar naquele momento. Loki estava certo. Não era tão saboroso quando sangue, mas...ali era bem perto.

Com a fé renovada mordeu o muffin, e quase vomitou.

O gosto era horrível.

-O que está fazendo?

Não sabia que vampiros podiam se engasgar até aquele momento. Tossiu, engolindo o que tinha na boca com esforço e olhando ao redor. Havia esquecido que estava com o colar, por isso fora pego de surpresa.

Clint estava pendurado no armário como o lunático que era, e Peter estava pendurado no teto por uma teia.

-Há quanto tempo estavam ai?

-Tempo o suficiente.

Ao menos Peter tinha a decência de parecer culpado. Clint parecia apenas cruelmente divertido.

-O que estavam fazendo?

-Aha, perguntei primeiro Eddie.

-Não me chame assim.

-Não mude de assunto, aquele gemido foi quase pornográfico.

Rosnou jogando o resto do muffin no homem que apenas o pegou e comeu.

-Achei que não pudesse comer, não vai te fazer mal?

Peter, abençoado, ao menos soava preocupado.

-Um vampiro normal teria que vomitar tudo, já que não digere. Ao que parece eu sou diferente.

-Então estava fazendo testes?

Assentiu, infelizmente antes de ver o rosto excitado do garoto. Nesse momento sentiu que havia dito algo muito, muito errado.

E pelo o olhar ainda mais sádico do arqueiro, sabia que estava certo.

...........

Tony acordou naquele sábado apenas para encontrar a cena mais estranha na sua mesa da cozinha. Ele nem mesmo os percebeu imediato, mirando o café antes de tudo.

Apenas no fim do segundo copo os viu.

A mesa estava posta com diversos tipos de comida, sacolas de delivery espalhadas nas cadeiras, pratos servidos enfileirados. E drácula sentado na cabeceira, Peter estava sentado do lado oposto, olhos bem abertos e atentos, prancheta na mão e aquela expressão de curiosidade que conseguia fazer tão bem. Ponderou de verdade se perguntava ou voltava ao laboratório e fingia que nada acontecia, mas a curiosidade bateu mais forte. Principalmente ao ver a expressão engraçado do drácula, como se pedisse socorro com os olhos ao o fitar.

-Okay, me pegaram. O que é isso?

Peter pareceu finalmente o notar, desviando os olhos de algo que anotava com avidez na prancheta.

-Senhor Stark! Edward descobriu que pode digerir alimentos além de sangue, estamos conduzindo um experimento.

Olhou o vampiro de forma ultrajada.

-O pirralho você deixa conduzir testes, Bruce e eu você sai correndo?

Edward o olhou de forma azeda, apontando Peter com um floreio.

-Tente dizer não a ele.

Peter o fitou, os olhos grandes e excitados.

É, um bom ponto.

Deu de ombros e se aproximou das sacolas. Quem era ele para fugir de um experimento?

\- E desde que horas estão aqui? E quem pagou por essas coisas? O que descobriram até agora?

-Desde cedo, Clint pagou por tudo. Os movimentos peristálticos funcionam, então o alimento é processado, mesmo que mais lentamente. Com as modificações os sistemas voltaram a funcionar, mas tudo de modo mais lento. Enquanto antes ele teria induzir o vômito para fora os alimentos se consumisse, agora ele não precisa.

-O gosto de tudo é horrível. – Edward acrescentou. -Exceto o café.

Peter se engasgou, pegando o ar, se atropelando para falar algo sem dúvidas, mas Edward o interrompeu.

-Eu não sou um ghoul, eu já disse isso.

-Ei! Você pegou a referência! Nada mal!

Tony realmente não queria saber do que aquilo se tratava.

-Então, o drácula pode viver com algo além de sangue?

Edward franziu a testa com desagrado.

-Eu acredito que não apenas, não me sinto saciado.

-Talvez um dia ele possa misturar as coisas. – Peter falou excitado. – Uma dieta mista.

Edward assentiu devagar, contemplando a ideia: - Talvez. Então terei que matar menos mães do bambi.

\- Ou o Balú. – Peter acrescentou de forma animada.

Tony se controlou para não suspirar de modo sôfrego.

Estava cedo demais para isso. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alguém mais pegou a referência? Ou só Eddie-boy?


	12. Como faz para pousar?

Notais inicias

 _Anjo de vidro em ação, Bucky com pensamentos nada castos durante a batalha, todos querem proteger baby spider, e Tony e Steve tem uma conversa interessante. Com isso ficam faltando apenas 3 capítulos, o próximo com bastante Edward e James_.

...........

A primeira vez em que Edward havia participado de uma batalha pelo time havia sido uma emergência. Ele nem mesmo havia visto seu uniforme, e estava longe de estar preparado para algo do tipo.

Havia recebido o sinal de alerta, todos já estavam participando da luta nas ruas. Maria Hill estava o esperando no jet, e sabia que a situação estava muito ruim antes mesmo de ver as imagens das câmeras.

Haviam monstros nas ruas. Explosões. Os civis sendo evacuados. Era como o ataque em Nova Iork de anos atrás novamente. Praticamente foi empurrado no uniforme, feito com nanotecnologia. Não teve muito tempo para admirar a armadura negra, e menos tempo ainda para descobrir como funcionava as asas e havia sido empurrado no centro do caos.

As asas abriram de forma praticamente automática no ar. O sol filtrando através delas iluminando embaixo enquanto descia.

O comunicador apitou em seu ouvido.

-Okay, Drácula, vamos a um  _crack course_. Primeiro de tudo...

-Como pousar seria uma boa ideia? – Interrompeu nervosamente.

A risada parecia cansada. Ouviu mais explosões como pano de fundo, e gritos.

-A armadura vai fazer praticamente tudo por si só.

Percebeu que estava certo quando as asas se abriram mais, em um pouso em cima de um dos prédios. Desceu graciosamente.

-Siga as instruções do seu sistema. Seu trabalho é ajudar a evacuar os civis. Se possível, não se engaje em lutas. Siga as coordenadas.

Saltou do prédio, mais uma vez suas asas ajudaram no pouso. Caiu diretamente em uma das ruas.

Em segundos Natasha e Steve estavam já a seu lado. Ela parecia exausta. O comunicador apitou em seu ouvido com várias vozes ao mesmo tempo, e tentou controlar as tantas outras ao redor.

A boca dela estava curvada entre irritação e preocupação. Ao que parecia Fury havia os avisado sobre ser incluído nos planos em cima da hora, e ninguém havia exatamente concordado com isso.

Houve uma explosão em todos os seus sentidos. Cheiros, sons altos, pensamentos, vozes. Sangue.

No mesmo instante uma máscara cobriu todo seu rosto, um capacete se formando em sua cabeça. Sentiu um alivio imediato.

-O que...

-Como um gênio eu penso em tudo. Isso vai ajudar na explosão sensorial, e no cheiro principalmente. Mas não se exceda.

-Okay. – respirou aliviado. Ainda era difícil, mas nesse nível conseguia lidar sem problemas, depois de quase um ano inteiro de exercícios de controle.

Clint caiu de algum lugar ao seu lado, uma mão batendo de leve em seu braço.

-Tudo bem, garoto?

Assentiu.

-Apenas me diga o que fazer.

...................

Era difícil se concentrar bem na luta quando ele apareceu. Por um lado, havia uma preocupação crescente. Primeiro Steve, e agora ele também estava no campo de batalha.

Sentiu uma urgência a mais para que tudo aquilo terminasse o quanto antes. Não sabia de onde aquelas criaturas mutantes surgiram, mas haviam fechado o perímetro para que não saíssem do centro da luta.

Por outro lado, sua concentração se perdeu quando viu sua armadura. As asas brilhavam como cristais no meio da batalha, a ferocidade com que ele bloqueava os ataques, ajudando os civis a serem evacuados. Como ele descera do céu diretamente sob o inimigo para ajudar civis presos. Como os movimentos dele se assemelhavam cada vez mais com os de Romanova durante a luta, ou como era bem óbvio que ele estava tentando tirar o máximo da luta para longe de Peter, apesar de todos saberem que o garoto conseguia se virar.

Em algum momento ele pousou diretamente ao seu lado, bloqueando um ataque com suas asas.

-Tudo bem?

A voz melódica era abafada pela armadura.

-Não se preocupe comigo. -Ralhou.

Ouviu uma risada baixa.

A armadura era diferente, pela nanotecnologia lhe dava uma fluidez e graça maior. Não conseguia ver seu rosto, obscuro pelo capacete, e isso o ajudou a ter pelo menos mais foco para não ser atacado.

Ainda assim o fitou por mais tempo do que seria sábio na situação.

-A armadura caiu bem.

Não conseguia controlar pensamentos...pouco castos no momento. Ouviu um pequeno rosnado e quase podia imaginar os olhos levemente arregalados do outro ao o fitar.

\- Ah.. hum. É confortável.

“-Desmemoriado, drácula. Menos flerte, mais luta.”

Edward fugiu rapidamente, antes mesmo de Stark terminar.

Bucky continou a luta, ainda com mais ferocidade.

...........

Tudo acabou mais rápido do que pensavam, e com menos danos do que se esperava. Todos tinham suas prioridades depois que a última criatura caiu, e isso ficou bem claro pelos comunicadores.

-Peter?

-Estou bem Sr. Stark. Indo em sua direção.

..............

Steve sabia que Bucky apenas relaxaria ao ver o garoto. Todos estavam exaustos da luta, Clint e Natasha sendo examinados por receberem os ferimentos mais graves. Edward foi removido do campo junto com eles, apesar de querer ajudar. Haviam muitos feridos, e ninguém queria arriscar uma exposição maior ao sangue, apesar do controle que ele mostrou durante a batalha. Tony os seguiu para checarem Peter, que também havia recebido algumas pancadas fortes, e os outros ficaram para trás para ajudar no que pudessem.

Todos estavam vivos e ficariam bem, o que era uma vitória.

Porém, mesmo ouvindo pelos comunicadores, apenas quando se reuniram no compound e viram Edward ao lado de Tony, Bucky pareceu respirar.

Edward havia removido a parte de cima da armadura, o cabelo parecia ainda mais bagunçado que o normal, o rosto preocupado, até os avistar e relaxar visivelmente.

Em segundos ele estava na frente dos dois, as mãos no rosto de Bucky, checando tudo rapidamente.

Era algo simples, nem mesmo era um beijo, mas lhe pareceu tão íntimo que caminhou na frente após uma batida no ombro dele, e foi até Tony, que o olhava com uma expressão estranhamente divertida.

\- As vezes esqueço que esse tipo de relação não era comum no seu tempo, picolé.

Estava cansado demais para ficar irritado, mas Tony era Tony.

Parou ao lado dele, olhando pelo vidro os outros sendo checados.

\- Era bem mais comum no exército do que imagina.

-Era? – ele pareceu genuinamente interessado.

Deu de ombros: - Todos procuravam conforto onde podiam.

-Você...?

Sentiu o rosto esquentar e negou: - Eu tinha a Peggy.

-Você não se incomoda então? Com o desmemoriado e o drácula?

-Você tem mesmo que apelidar todo mundo?

O outro sorriu de maneira arrogante. Suspirou exasperado. Fazia muito isso perto de Tony.

-Eu quero que Bucky seja feliz. Se acho estranho? Às vezes. – admitiu. – Edward parece...jovem demais.

-Ele é mais velho que vocês. – lembrou.

-É difícil me dar conta disso as vezes. Mas eu sei que eles precisam um do outro.

-Uma dependência? Não me parece saudável.

-Nada na vida deles foi. Agora pelo menos...

Eles parecem se curar um com o outro. Bucky parece melhor. Ele merece ser feliz.

Não precisa dizer nada disso. De uma estranha maneira sabia que Tony entendia isso, mesmo que se comportasse como um babaca as vezes.

-E Peter?

Isso pareceu o bastante para Tony mudar de assunto. As linhas em seu rosto pareciam mais proeminentes e cansadas de repente.

-Só uma pancada. Ele é tão teimoso, não sei como May consegue...argh.

-Ele é um bom garoto.

-Ele é.

Talvez Tony não percebesse o sorriso dele, a expressão de orgulho. Steve tinha certa vontade de o provocar com isso, mas sabia que não seria uma boa ideia.

Era tão claro que Tony havia adotado o garoto já.

Todos eles haviam, na verdade. Havia visto o senso de proteção ferrenho de Edward durante a luta sempre que algum monstro se aproximava demais de Peter ou Bucky.

-Do que está rindo picolé?

-Nada. – negou, o outro franziu a testa desconfiado, mas deu de ombros.

-Vou lá dar um sermão, se quiser me acompanhar.

-Não tenho nada a fazer.

Até porque Bucky e Edward já havia sumido das vistas de todos naquele meio tempo.

.......


	13. O anjo e o soldado

Notas iniciais:

Fluffy, sensual, e Alice sendo bisbilhoteira

.......

Seus músculos tencionaram segurando seu peso acima dele na cama, todo o cuidado de meses jogado fora, e nenhum deles parecia se importar. Nem mesmo o sangue de alguns ferimentos que com certeza tinha da batalha pareceu o incomodar no momento.

Era a primeira vez que recebia um beijo tão intenso dele. Ele sempre parecia quase hesitante quando as coisas ficavam mais descontroladas entre os dois. Por isso sempre era tão cuidadoso ao se aproximar. Sabia do seu passado. Sabia dos medos dele, de ambas as partes.

Agora tudo o que conseguia sentir eram as mãos geladas em suas costas, seus braços. Suaves sem seu pescoço. Encaixou uma perna dele em sua cintura sem largar o beijo, sorrindo ao ouvir o gemido-rosnado na sua boca com isso.

Passou os beijos da boca para o rosto, a mandíbula, e então o pescoço, o vendo posicionar melhor o rosto para lhe dar ainda mais espaço. Era um território novo para os dois, entre os dois. O largou de forma momentânea apenas para remover a camisa dele impaciente. Ouviu uma risada rouca com isso, e olhou para baixo, sua respiração quase parando com a cena.

Lembrava de ele ter dito uma vez o quanto vampiros eram criaturas sexuais por natureza. E sabia que ele reprimia essa parte sua por muitas razões. Ali, parecia que ele havia finalmente a deixado aflorar.

Os olhos dele pareciam brilhar de forma sobrenatural na penumbra. O pouco da luz do sol que estava se ponto na janela, fazia sua pele brilhar levemente, como os vitrais das suas asas. O seu cabelo, totalmente bagunçado no momento, parecia ainda mais vermelho em contraste com sua pele. Cada traço, cada detalhe que conseguia ver parecia irreal, no entanto, o sorriso que ele lhe dava agora, era completamente humano.

Livre.

-James?

A voz dele o chamou de volta de seu transe.

Se inclinou sobre ele, a mão de metal agarrando a nuca com cuidado extremo que teria feito o outro rolar os olhos exasperado em outra situação. A outra mão foi ao rosto tão perfeito com carinho, traçando de leve os contornos na pele sempre tão gelada, mas que agora parecia quase quente em sua mão.

Via as diferenças entre ele e a família com cuidado. A pele dele não parecia tão pálida, havia um certo rubor, principalmente quando ele vinha de uma caçada. Conseguia ver algumas sardas de leve perto de seu nariz, que o faziam mais humano que os outros. Os lábios dele, que agora contornava com a ponta dos dedos, eram mais vermelhos. Os olhos, que observava agora tinham as pupilas mais dilatadas, brilhavam na sua heterocromia, como olhos de gato.

“Você é adorável.”

Ali, o leve rubor, um franzir de nariz curioso e sem jeito. Encostou a testa na dele, aspirando o cheiro, doce, com alguns traços de sangue da batalha. E na sua memória veio o exato momento em que o viu pela primeira vez naquela câmara. Silencioso, adormecido. Sem chance alguma.

-James.

Os olhos dele o fitavam com intensidade.

-Obrigado, por voltar por mim.

Abaixou os lábios, agora suavemente nos dele. Sem pressa. As mãos explorando pelo caminho, engolindo os suspiros.

“Sempre.”

Quando rolou os dois, sentindo o corpo frio se encaixar em cada parte do seu, a boca se separando da sua para o fitar, focou no rosto tão inumanamente atraente, nos cabelos ainda mais bagunçados que o normal, no sorriso que finalmente alcançava os olhos que o fitavam de forma tão intensa. Com tanta afeição que sentia como se fosse o homem mais poderoso do universo.

Teve a certeza ali que estava completamente perdido.

.......

Não tinha certeza quando havia pego no sono. Lembrava da sensação do nariz gelado em seu rosto, sua mandíbula, sem pescoço. Os dedos frios acarinhando seu cabelo, e um ritmo musical que reconhecia bem sendo murmurado em seu ouvido, lhe ninando de forma bem eficiente.

Quando acordou era com a voz baixa falando com alguém. Abriu os olhos confuso e a primeira coisa que viu foram as costas pálidas, brilhando levemente com o sol que batia na janela de vidro. Seus olhos seguiram a linha de músculos até a nuca e os fios vermelhos em desalinho. Sabia que não teria nenhuma marca ali, e sentiu-se levemente desapontado por isso.

Não conhecia esse seu lado territorialista.

-Não Alice, isso é constrangedor.

Ele falava no telefone, a voz em um tom petulante que o fez sorrir.

-Eu não vou te contar nada de detalhes sua maluca. Já basta saber que você viu...argh. – ouviu a risada baixa. – Ser seu irmão é difícil. Zero privacidade. Não sei o que quer dizer com hipocrisia. Sim, eu também te amo, seu monstrinho. Sim, eu sei que ele está acordado. Posso desligar agora? Okay. Eu também.

Ele jogou o telefone para o sofá e grunhiu colocando o rosto entre a mãos, e então virando e o fitando com um sorriso leve.

Estava curioso.

-Bom dia. E não, não vai querer saber sobre o que era essa conversa. Acredite em mim. Eu também não queria saber.

Ergueu uma sobrancelha de forma inquisitiva.

-O que está fazendo aí? – Sorriu batendo de leve no colchão ao seu lado. Em segundos ele estava lá.

“Entusiasmado.”

Passou os braços ao redor dele, o puxando para cima do seu corpo facilmente. Ouviu a risada musical com isso.

-Aqui. Melhor. – resmungou.

-Vai ficar gelado assim, encostando em mim.

-Soldado invernal.

Foi a vez de Edward resmungar exasperado.

Beijou o rosto acima do seu até ele parar de franzir a testa e ficar quieto no seu abraço. Passava as mãos de leve nas costas dele, o sentindo relaxar, se moldar a ele facilmente.

Notou curioso como ele parecia quase ronronar em suas mãos.

Sabia que Edward era provavelmente mais forte e durável que ele.

Sabia que provavelmente ele era até mesmo imortal, mesmo como híbrido.

Sabia que ele sabia se defender bem, depois de tudo pelo o que tinha passado.

Sabia que sua instabilidade metal o tornava perigoso.

Ainda assim, ali, ele era seu anjo de vidro. Que precisava de todo o cuidado ao toque. Facilmente quebrável, e por isso tendo que ser tratado com carinho e cuidado.

Precioso em cada detalhe.

E aquela, era sua missão de agora em diante.

........

Notas finais:

Mais dois capítulos!

O próximo aos olhos de Carlisle, o último a versão de Alice - de outros cullens - dos fatos que ocorreram em Anjo de Vidro


	14. Irmãozinho

_Notas iniciais_

Os olhos de Alice viram dor, tristeza, desespero. Uma infinidade de futuros se desenhando ao redor de seu irmão.

Eles haviam o perdido em todos, exceto um.

E assim, esperar pelo homem do braço de metal era a única chance de Edward retornar para casa.

.........

 

Alice o viu pela primeira vez dias depois de ser transformada. Embora sua primeira lembrança tenha sido Jasper, ele veio não muito tempo depois. Antes mesmo dos rostos dos outros. Sua futura família.

E elas continuaram, mesmo quando conseguiu se reunir com Jasper, e então com os outros. Sempre havia o vazio, de alguém estar faltando. E sempre via aquele rosto de forma ocasional. Nas primeiras vezes ele estava sempre gritando, coberto de sangue. Em pura agonia.

Ela nunca conseguia um nome, mas sempre quando o via dessa forma, sentia um senso urgente de proteção, de quem só alguém que vê alguém muito querido sofrer entende. Apenas Jasper sabia dessas suas visões, no início.

Ela se colocava tomando decisões do que fazer. Sobre planos de resgate, que sempre terminavam com tudo muito pior. E saber que o melhor plano de ação era não fazer nada, era a pior sensação que existia.

Um dia as visões mudaram. Não haviam mais gritos ou dor, ou sangue. Havia uma câmara gelada, um rosto adormecido. Paz, que a deixou pelo menos mais relaxada. Ela o chamava de muitos nomes. Cabeça vermelha, sardas. Irmãozinho.

-Tem certeza que ele é como nós?

Jasper perguntou em uma tarde, os dois debruçados sobre um desenho que ela havia feito na mesa da sala. O dedo delicado traçou as sardas que achava tão fofas no nariz. Os traços ainda juvenis, lhe davam uma aparência mais inocente do que de qualquer um da família. O cabelo era de uma cor acobreada, mas os olhos chamavam mais atenção. Um deles era vermelho vivo, o outro era de um tom de verde que achava surpreendente.

-Ele era. – respondeu de forma hesitante, o dedo traçando o olho verde com calma. – Algo mudou. Ele é algo a mais.

-Algo a mais. – Jasper parecia preocupado, como sempre quando Alice tinha uma de suas visões.

-Eles o mudaram, ele não é humano totalmente, mas não é um de nós totalmente.

-Um híbrido. – os olhos dele eram surpresos. – Há rumores...Maria contou histórias. Há outros, mas nascem assim. Nunca foram como nós.

-Ele foi. – falou o olhando de forma interessada. Antes que pudesse perguntar mais alguma coisa, Carlisle que havia se aproximado ficou muito imóvel atrás dos dois. Jasper gemeu com a gama de emoções vindo do outro vampiro em ondas fortes. Dor, perda. Esperança.

-Edward.

.........

-Não podemos ir busca-lo.

A expressão de Carlisle era algo que nunca haviam visto. Jasper se colocou na frente de Alice, um pequeno rosnado em sua garganta. Sabia que ele não a atacaria, mas mesmo assim, os sentimentos vindos dele, de Esme, o deixavam com os nervos a flor da pele.

-Nós temos que ir.

-Não podemos. – Alice falou de forma quase chorosa. – Se formos o buscar, tudo vai ser muito pior. – os olhos dela estavam desfocados. – Se formos o buscar, sempre resta um destino apenas para ele...morte.

Com isso todos se calaram. Rosalie que tentava demonstrar desinteresse não conseguia esconder os sentimentos de estresse dele, e Emmett parecia desconfortável.

E estranhamente excitado com a luta.

-Explique. – Carlisle demandou, a expressão dura que nunca havia visto até então.

-Eu o vejo, desde sempre. Acha que eu não tentei um plano? – Alice enfrentou o patriarca, saindo de sua proteção, tocando seu braço de leve. – Carlisle...Não podemos ir o buscar. Mas ele vai ser resgatado. Não por nós.

Isso fez Carlisle relaxar, Esme tocando seu braço como Alice fazia com Jasper.

Jasper quase suspirou quando os nervos começaram a se acalmar.

-Ele tomou uma decisão. – Alice continuou, os olhos distantes. – Ele vai voltar por ele. Eles todos vão. Vão o resgatar, cuidar dele como nenhum de nós poderia.

-Ele é meu filho. – Carlisle murmurou de forma derrotada.

-Ele vai continuar a ser. – Alice sorriu de leve. – Vai haver um tempo para reunião, mas não agora. Ele não precisa de nós agora, ele precisa dele. De todos eles.

-Quem são eles?

-Pessoas extraordinárias. Como ele é.

-Eu não entendo. – Rosalie interrompeu. – O que há de tão especial nele?

Alice sorriu, os olhos desfocados, vendo algo que nenhum deles podia. Agora que as decisões estavam sendo tomadas.

-Ah...Edward. Ele vai fazer coisas extraordinárias, Rosie.

-Então, só nos resta esperar? – Esme falou de forma derrotada.

Alice assentiu de forma triste.

-Tudo vai ficar bem. Acredite em mim. Eu o amo também.

-Suas visões são subjetivas. – Carlisle ponderou, ainda tenso.

-São. Mas ele não vai mudar de ideia.

-Quem é ele? Quem é ele para Edward?

Alice sorriu ainda mais.

-Seu futuro.

.......

Haviam visões ocasionais. Ela sempre mantinha um olho especial nele. Carlisle e Esme ficavam mais tranquilos, e ela também. E aos poucos, com os anos, outras coisas surgiram. O rosto dos outros foram surgindo com mais clareza. Um braço de metal, uma casa com paredes de vidro.

A primeira vez em que ouviu a risada dele seu coração pareceu inchar em seu peito, e Jasper se contaminou com sua alegria.

No dia em que tudo se consolidou, a visão lhe bateu com tanta força que assustou a todos. Os olhares assustados e preocupados logo ficaram confusos com seu sorriso. Abraçou Jasper com força, sentindo um enorme alivio, depois de anos.

-Ele lembrou. – Quase gritou, com uma gargalhada. – Eles estão indo o buscar!

Tudo ficaria bem.

..........

-Edward está me dando dor de cabeça. – Alice resmungou se aninhando em seus braços na sala. Esme a olhou interessada com isso. Carlisle logo estava no pé da escada também. Os dois estavam impacientes, a cada dia. Seguiam as ordens de Alice, mas estava cada vez mais difícil não se envolver.

\- O que ele está pensando em fazer?

\- Ele muda de ideia, a cada segundo. Há grandes chances de que ele vai ligar logo para Carlisle, mas algo o impede. Ele parece com medo.

Tristeza. Jasper sentiu uma tristeza imensa se abater nele, e não sabia de quem era.

-Se ele não ligar eu mesma ligo. – Alice falou de forma petulante.

Duas semanas depois ela cumpriu a ameaça. Depois de dias com dor de cabeça, resmungando sobre alguém com braço de metal e todas as decisões que eles não faziam de uma vez.

Um dia apenas chegaram em casa e ela estava desligando o telefone com um grande sorriso no rosto.

-Ele está vindo.

.........

Rosalie não sabia o que pensar sobre o intruso. Por um lado, ela sabia que ele não era exatamente um intruso, havia vindo primeiro, por outro, muitas coisas sobre ele a deixavam desconfortável.

O fato dos volturi se envolverem. De como todos pareciam tão animados. O fato de ele ser parte humano, o que nunca admitiria, mas a deixava com um pouco de inveja, mesmo sabendo o preço que ele pagou para isso, e que não estivera em seu controle.

Ela odiava se sentir confusa, e por isso não gostava da ideia de algum estranho na vida que já se acostumara.

Mesmo assim ela foi, junto a todos, ao encontro. Reclamando de tudo o que podia, incluindo o atraso de alguns minutos, até que eles sentiram o cheiro. Doce, mas havia algo diferente dos dele. Todos focaram no vidro, olhando ele sair do carro.

Conseguia ouvir o coração bater, muito mais lento que de um humano normal, mas havia uma batida. E respiração, e um pulsar de sangue nas artérias que a deixavam levemente incomodada. Esme abriu um enorme sorriso. Carlisle prendeu a respiração, Jasper também, mas por motivos diferentes, provavelmente temendo o cheiro de sangue.

Alice parecia prestes a saltar da cadeira. Até mesmo Emmett estava interessado. Muito interessado na verdade, já que ele não calava a boca sobre finalmente ter um irmão mais novo para encher a paciência.

Quando ele finalmente passou pela porta, o analisou bem. Franziu o nariz com as roupas dele. A calça desbotada, uma camisa de uma banda de rock que parecia nem mesmo ser dele, pelo cheiro estranho de óleo e graxa. Uma jaqueta de couro antiga era a única parte digna. E ainda assim, tinha que admitir que ele ficava bem assim.

Claro, que todos eles eram bonitos, mas ele era diferente. Ele tinha menos da beleza que parecia não humana deles. Era menos pálido, o rosto parecia mais jovem. A pele não era perfeita, haviam sardas ao redor do nariz, e o mais óbvio eram os olhos. Um deles era dourado como os deles, caracterizando a dieta em animais, o outro era de um verde esmeralda estranho.

A expressão dele também era estranha, se não a mais. A postura era nervosa, os olhos tinham algo de vago, como Alice, como se nem sempre ele estivesse lá. Ele fitou a todos eles com uma expressão quase infantil, até focaram em Carlisle.

Era como ver uma criança esperando um sermão, e então notou a expressão de pura...felicidade, confusão, enquanto o vampiro o abraçava.

Os olhos dele assustados passaram por todos eles, até voltaram a Carlisle, um sorriso incerto no rosto.

-Edward.

-Carlisle, eu...me desculpe.

-Você está aqui. Está tudo bem.

A voz era rouca e melodiosa. E realmente, parecia mais infantil que a deles.

Carlisle não o largou mesmo quando os dois caminharam até a mesa.

Esme não se importou em o abraçar mesmo assim. Pela expressão do outro, com mais força que o necessário.

-Oh, Edward.

-Desculpa, mama.

O termo a deixou surpresa, e levemente desconfortável. A expressão dele ao ser abraçado por Esme lhe dava um estranho senso de proteção com o intruso, e não queria isso.

Os olhos dele a olharam com curiosidade, e lembrou que ele lia pensamentos. Antes que pudesse retrucar, Alice já estava em cima dele também.

-Edward. – Carlisle anunciou depois de todos estarem sentados. Alice entre Jasper e Edward, agarrada no braço dele como uma planta trepadeira, o sorriso dos dois tão parecidos que era desconfortável de ver. A mesma expressão levemente ausente, levemente insana. De vez em quanto ele comentava sobre algo que ela via, em um universo só dos dois.

Olhou para Jasper, e ele parecia cauteloso, mas não extremamente preocupado com isso.

-Edward, você já conhece Alice. Esses são Jasper, e Emmett. E essa é Rosalie.

Ele olhou a todos, assentindo para Jasper por cima da cabeça de Alice, aceitando a mão de Emmett por cima da mesa, que sorria de forma larga e idiota. E então ele a fitou, o mesmo olhar curioso e cauteloso em seus olhos.

“ Se os machucar eu te desmembro.” Pensou alto e claro.

Ele sorriu, os olhos ausentes um pouco mais focados nos dela. Ela bufou.

“Você parece um maluco.”

Ele sorriu mais, dessa vez mostrando os dentes bem brancos.

-Sempre ouço isso.

Rosalie relaxou, um pouco

.........

Eles estavam ali, na sua frente. A mão de metal segurando a dele. Era como ver dois planetas na mesma órbita, e finalmente uma decisão era feita.

Jasper a olhou pelo canto dos olhos, provavelmente sentindo sua felicidade. Focou nos olhos azuis, que fitavam entre os dois estranhos, e em seu irmão, que parecia bem confortável, mais do que o vira durante toda a tarde. Os olhos do homem de metal eram bem claros quando fitavam Edward. Era como se ele olhasse para a coisa mais importante no mundo para ele.

E então, ela viu. Os dois sentados em um banco de piano, a música doce. E um beijo ainda mais. Ela viu lutas fantástica, e noites calmas, e um braço de metal rodeado em seu irmão em um abraço protetor.

Finalmente.

Tudo estava em ordem.


	15. Carlisle

Todos eles seguiam as notícias, mesmo Rosie. Mesmo que nunca houvessem mostrada a face do misterioso anjo de vidro, eles sabiam bem quem estava por baixo do uniforme.

Naquele ponto o novo herói já tinha participado de algumas batalhas. As asas como vitrais iluminando a cidade abaixo, abertas em pleno voo era um sinal incrível a se ver. E sempre que via as imagens da televisão, sentia que seu coração morto poderia voltar a bater.

De orgulho, e principalmente de preocupação.

Esme nunca desgrudava da tela até ele não aparecer mais, e mesmo com Alice os assegurando, só sossegava quando conseguia falar com ele.

Não era o ideal. Por eles, Edward estaria ali, perto, onde pudesse ter os olhos nele todo o tempo. Ele era mais frágil que os outros em tantos níveis, e ao mesmo tempo não.

Ainda assim, ele sabia que era diferente aquilo que precisava, e aquilo que Edward precisava. Por mais que fosse difícil de aceitar a palavra de Alice no início. Aceitar que seu filho, seu primogênito, teria que ficar longe. Que eles, sua família, nunca conseguiriam o curar de todos os seus demônios.

Ele havia duvidado, e apenas o receio do que aquilo significaria, que caso se impusesse eles o perderiam de verdade, havia o feito ceder sem lutar.

E, no entanto, ali estava seu filho. Sorrindo, seus olhos que haviam parecido tão vagos da última vez que o vira, pareciam mais focados. Rodeado pelos outros no sofá, ele parecia absorver a atenção que recebia, os rostos de todos ainda corados pela caçada que haviam ido juntos horas atrás.

Alice estava tão entusiasmada que estava quase sentando em cima dele durante a conversa inteira. Jasper um pouco mais distante, mas não menos atento. Emmett estava vidrado nas estórias das batalhas. Desde o começo ele havia sido o mais entusiasmado, seguindo cada movimento do irmão na televisão, se lamentando por não poder lutar também.

Rosalie estava sentada na escada, fingindo que não estava atenta.

Para sua surpresa, de vez em quando Edward soltava algo para ela, sobre algo que ela estava pensando, aparentemente apenas para irritá-la, mas percebia que ele estava tentando incluí-la sem romper o orgulho dela.

Esme não cabia em si desde que ele havia aparecido de surpresa no meio da noite. Pousando – literalmente – na floresta atrás da casa. A única pessoa que não parecia surpresa havia sido obviamente Alice, que estava o esperando na porta com um abraço que quase o jogara longe.

Esme o paparicava de todas as formas possíveis, e Edward, ao contrário do que lembrava do passado, parecia aproveitar cada segundo. Os abraços entusiasmados de Alice, os beijos que Esme dava em sua cabeça sempre que passava por ele. As perguntas quietas mais sinceras de Jasper, a maneira como Emmett empesteava ele com perguntas, o obrigando a mostrar como o uniforme dele funcionava várias vezes. Até mesmo a maneira como Rosie o irritava com seu humor ácido, os dois tão mais parecidos do que se davam conta.

Ele fitava a todos ao redor de uma forma que não conseguia entender a princípio, até perceber que entre minutos ele procurava seus olhos na sala também. Ele parecia tão estupidamente  _grato_  como se não conseguisse acreditar que eles estavam ali. E isso era doloroso de ver para um pai.

-Então, a culpa foi dele. – Alice fez um bico engraçado. – Loki. Por isso minha visão ficava estranha de vez em quando.

-Provavelmente. – Edward sorriu, depois de alguns segundos pensativos. – As coisas sempre parecem não funcionar direito quando ele quer.

-Como ele é?

-Ele é...diferente. Quer dizer, ele é um gosto adquirido. – Ele pausou e fez uma expressão de ultraje. - Eu ouvi isso Rosalie.

Ela deu uma risada e Edward virou e jogou uma almofada na cara dela com força sobre-humana, que ela segurou com uma expressão presunçosa no rosto.

Foi tudo tão rápido que quase havia perdido a interação.

-Como eu dizia, ele é diferente. Ele e Thor são. – Edward sorriu de lado. - E a relação dos dois é mais diferente ainda.

Alice pareceu pensativa, e então arregalou os olhos.

-Você quer dizer eles dois...

Edward assentiu com a mesma seriedade.

-Eu acho.

-Oh...então eles realmente...

-Não, eles não são irmãos de sangue.

-E ele pode...

-Ele faz o tempo todo. Ele não tem apego a gêneros.

-Então...

-Pai e mãe, é verdade.

Os outros olhavam entre eles como seguindo uma partida de tênis. Rosalie parecia cada vez mais exasperada, e segurou uma risada com isso.

-Se incomodam em dividir? – Emmett pediu esperançoso.

-E Tony Stark e Steve Rogers?

Alice continuou ignorando o pedido de Emmett. Os dois pareciam totalmente imersos na conversa, falando rapidamente.

-Mito. Embora todos achem que tem uma tensão. Até a noiva dele.

Alice deu uma risada deliciada.

-Então o que eu vi semana passada...

-Oh, sim, isso aconteceu.

-E depois...

-Foi desse jeito também.

-Pareceu hilário!

-E foi pior pessoalmente, a cara do Tony...

-Eu sei! Então mês passado...

-Foi assim mesmo. Alice, eu estava pensando...

-Oh oh, eu vi isso, ele vai gostar muito!

-Ah, que bom então. O que acha se...

-CHEGA! – Rosalie jogou a almofada nos dois.

Dessa vez Carlisle não segurou a risada.

.........

Todos ouviram o barulho do Quinjet quando amanhecia, mas ninguém o viu.

-Invisível. – Edward piscou para Jasper que sorriu de forma larga, algo que era difícil. Os dois pareciam mais próximos depois de um dia inteiro conversando sobre batalhas e estratégias.

Edward o olhou de lado, os olhos multicoloridos o fitando, e então seguindo para a floresta. Ele parecia imerso em algo, até focar os olhos no homem que saia do limite da floresta.

Sabia quem era, mesmo que nunca houvessem se falado. O braço de metal era bem evidente. O rosto dele era sério, mesmo ao longe. Os passos firmes e silenciosos para um humano. Conseguia distinguir os olhos azuis calculistas os fitando ao longe. A expressão lhe lembrava Jasper. De um soldado pronto para uma batalha.

Sargento James Bucky Barnes.

Antes que pudesse piscar, Edward havia sumido do seu lado e o encontrado no meio do caminho, saltando o rio agilmente. Viu a expressão fria suavizar em divertimento ao ver o entusiasmo do seu filho. Edward parecia tão...livre com ele. Só agora notava a tensão, mesmo que pequena, que ainda estava nos ombros dele durante o dia. Ela havia sumido totalmente, os movimentos ágeis e leves.

Viu com interesse o homem aparentemente ignorar a audiência e beijar seu filho com carinho quando ele o alcançou.

Ao seu lado, Alice fez um barulho engraçado e Jasper riu sentindo seu entusiasmo, antes de tossir encabulado. Fitou a reação dos demais com a demonstração de carinho. Emmett parecia curioso, e Rosalie calculista. Esme, segurando em seu braço, parecia explodir de felicidade como Alice.

-Eles são tão lindos juntos, olha como ele sorri com ele. – Ela sussurrou maravilhada. – Como eles se olham.

Mesmo ao longe, conseguiam ouvir a conversa.

-Eu teria vindo com você.

-Foi uma decisão de última hora.

-Romanova estava preocupada.

-Desculpe. Ela veio?

-Quase todos. Estão na cidade. Stark achou o nome de um utensilio para uma localização hilário.

Ouviu a risada de Emmett atrás deles e sorriu também. Ainda mais ao ouvir a risada de Edward.

-Pronto para ir?

-Pronto para ir para casa.

A resposta doeu um pouco. Como sabia que doeria.

Para casa.

Que não era com eles.

Edward o fitou ao longe, talvez pegando parte dos seus pensamentos mesmo naquela distância. Os olhos dele suavizaram nos seus.

-Quero que os conheça.

.................

Os dois pareciam girar na órbita um do outro. Mesmo quando ele se apresentou a todos, tocando sua mão sem hesitar o frio, ou quando aceitou ao abraço de Esme. Mesmo assim, ele não largou a mão de seu filho em nenhum momento. Fosse uma carícia suave, um olhar de lado enquanto conversavam. Um inclinar de corpo.

-Você vai cuidar dele. – Não era um pedido. – Vai cuidar do meu filho.

Os olhos frios de um soldado em uma missão o fitaram de volta. Não havia hesitação ou dúvida alguma.

-Sempre.

Pela primeira vez que tudo aquilo começou, sentiu um peso sair do seu peito. Um peso que surgira desde o momento em que havia transformado aquele garoto órfão, uma criança ainda.  Notando sua tristeza ao acordar mudado, em um mundo em que não queria mais estar, aonde não tinha mais ninguém além de um completo desconhecido.

De certa forma, eles sempre seriam a família de Edward.

No entanto, ele havia finalmente encontrado o lugar dele no mundo. Entre heróis. Entre pessoas que haviam passado por tanto, e ainda assim tentavam fazer algo bom com as cartas que tinham. Um lugar, onde finalmente, ele se encaixava.

Alice estava certa.

Tudo ficaria bem.

.............

Notas finais

 

E chegou ao fim! Agradeço a todos que acompanharam, apesar do ship bem maluco <3

E sim, Thorki <3


End file.
